Long, Lost Sister's Pain
by Duffster21
Summary: Ok, I know a lot of people have had this idea but this is my stab at it. I've tweaked this story a bit where Dean, Sam know about Meg's being evil. And yes they have a sister. Yes, Dean and Sam are not mine... unfortunately! COMPLETE! Everyone R
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Long, Lost Sister's Pain

**Author**: Angel's-Baby99

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean or Sam or the network, but I do own Danni and Shelby so don't sue me for publishing my ideas

**Summary**: Dean and Sam find their sister, after she has been gone, presumably 'dead, for 10 years… but what happens when she starts to hear voices in her head and sees horrible images? Is she going crazy or is someone trying get her alone to kill her and will the boys be able to save her in time?

Chapter 1: Not Paying Attention

Meg looked through the window and smiled. She finally knew what she was going to do, to wake the 'father' of darkness. She had to make someone bleed, but she had to find the right person with the right blood. Her 'father' had been told who had that right blood… it was one of the Winchester family. She thought that Sam would be a perfect target, they already met and he already knew her. It was someone in the Winchester family with the right blood and she was going to find out whom if it was the last thing she did. She thought that it would be possible for someone else to have that blood, it was a stretch but it was worth a try. This person was a woman, no older than 24. But the one piece of information that Meg didn't know, this woman was the Winchester boy's sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had been running for at least 5 minutes, she had been hearing voices and she started to think she was going crazy. All her friends thought she was going insane, and they didn't want to be her friend after their thoughts took over. She had a small little apartment in Colorado and she loved her home and her 2 yr.-old puppy, Chopper.

She had to find Dean, he would believe her, and I mean with everything they dealt with, he had to believe her. She had been calling him ever since she had taken a break from running and started to walk slowly. "C'mon, c'mon… damnitt Dean pick up" she pleaded, but again got a hold of his answering machine, and again she left a message. She quickly looked behind her and started walking a little faster. _You can't prevent your demise _another voice said, inside her mind. She shook her head so the voices would fade, and they did. She started to walk across the street, without looking for any cars. She didn't see the car slamming on the breaks, all she heard was the crack of a few ribs as the car crashed into her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Flashback… **

_Shelby walked through the halls of her school with her best friend Cassie at her side, they were laughing about something, no one knew what. When someone bumped into her, causing her to drop everything she had in her hands. She looked up and saw no one else than Kara Witherspoon, popular girl, she thought she was superior to everyone else… that bitch._

"_Watch where you're going" Kara exclaimed._

"_Why don't you" Shelby snapped back._

"_Sorry I can't do that" Kara said, pushing her hair over her shoulder._

_The girls stopped talking and Kara pushed her way through Shelby and Cassie. _

"_Slut" Shelby breathed, loud enough for Kara to hear._

"_Excuse me" Kara stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Shelby._

"_You heard me… I called you a slut" Shelby seethed, bursting with happiness as she saw Kara steaming at her words._

"_Oh, you have no idea what you just did" Kara replied._

"_Oh yeah, I think I do" Shelby answered happily._

_Cassie just watched as the scene played out in front of her, that was one of the reasons she like Shelby; she could stand up for herself… something she herself could never do._

"_Ugh" Kara groaned heavily._

_Shelby pushed a pathway so she and Cassie could get through, smiling at the fact that Kara was still speechless._

"_Slutty Whore" Shelby said, and started to laugh with Cassie._

"_Bitch" Kara replied, loudly enough for Shelby and Cassie to hear before she walked away._

Flashback Ended… 

Shelby gripped her steering wheel at the memory. She was going to get her revenge; she actually already had… a few hours ago. She had snuck into Kara's boyfriend's car and when Kara was just about to start walking up her driveway, Shelby had slammed the bumper into her waist. And then ran over her legs a few times, she got out of the car to admire her dirty work.

Kara's legs were all bloody and she had a few gashes on her thighs and calves. When she called Cassie to tell her, Cassie just laughed and clapped in applause, she would never try anything like that. Shelby had slowly got out of the car and ran to hers behind a bunch of trees.

She had been driving ever since she had made her revenge. She had been driving by a bar when it happened, she didn't see anybody, but then she heard a crooked smash at the bumper side of the car. She slammed on the brakes and sat in her car for a few minutes.

After she ran over the idea of running from the NYPD she slowly opened her car door and stepped out. She slowly walked to the front of her car, and saw a horrible sight. A girl on the ground barely conscious. She ran to her car grabbed her cell phone and called 911. After she got off the phone with 911 she walked over to the girl and knelt down to see if she had a name or anything.

"Call Dean… call Dean" the girl on the ground whispered before she fell unconscious.

_Call who? _Shelby asked herself before checking if the girl had a wallet, she did. But before she reached to open the other girl's wallet, a picture fell to the ground. Shelby slowly unfolded the picture and she saw the girl on the ground, two teenage boys and an old man, who was obviously their father. She folded the picture and tucked it safely in the girls wallet and started looking for a driver's license.

After she found a bunch of credit cards she finally found a little white piece of paper that said, "Gotta call Dean" and she just guessed that "Dean" was one of her brothers. Shelby put that back in the girl's wallet and finally found her driver's license, it had her picture and underneath was her name. It clearly said… Danielle Winchester.

A/N: Okay, okay I don't own Shelby, she's my best friend from school, there happy. Pity me, she's really funny but anyway back to the point R&R please… I really want to know what you think of my story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok John and Mary will be mentioned in this story and also will appear in later chapters. So no, I don't own them either.

Chapter 2: Can't Be Real

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up to see Sam on the other bed, he looked down at his hands and realized he was sweating. He never made himself sweat, purposefully… but now he just told himself that it was because of the nightmare he had. He looked at the clock on the bedside table closest to him, and noticed it was 8 in the morning. He got up and opened the blinds and found that it was still dark outside, so he closed them back up and walked toward the bathroom to have a shower. He turned on the water and jumped in (he didn't jump in… well you know what I mean), he closed his eyes as he cleaned his hair with shampoo.

But when his eyes closed fully, images from his nightmare came back to haunt him. Danni walking out the door with Dad; and a few hours later, only John had come back. Sam had immediately thought that their dad had done something to her, but a few months later started to think that she had died… just like he said she did. Dean didn't know what to believe, his sister, his other reason for living other than Sam and hunting was dead. But that was what he was told, and eventually he started to believe it. He turned off the water and got out of the shower and dried himself and got in clean boxers.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam yawning and wiping the rest of the sleep from his eyes. They had just finished a hunt so ordinarily they'd be sleep deprived, but this time more so… the demon they were dealing with was a Dream Walker and he was killing people in their sleep. So they have been up for at least on week straight. So they were glad to get every ounce of sleep they could get. Soon Dean's cell phone rang and he just opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Sam asked getting annoyed by the ring tone that his brother had chosen.

"I will" Dean answered, enjoying the fact that his little brother was soon going to pull out his hair.

After the joy was sucked out of annoying Sam, Dean walked over to his bed, grabbed his cell phone and opened it to look at the screen. He didn't see any coordinates so he cautiously put his phone to his ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Um, yeah, hi… are you Dean?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Uh… yeah" Dean answered.

"Um hi… I'm Shelby" Shelby introduced herself, she didn't really like talking to a guy she knew nothing about.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Dean asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"Well it's not really what you can do for me, more what I can do for you" Shelby corrected him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked getting confused, which was a rare occurrence.

"Well do you know a Danielle Winchester?" Shelby asked.

"Danielle… but she's dead" Dean told her; Sam stood up and listened in on the conversation.

"No, she's not, I'm standing in front of her hospital bed" Shelby explained.

Sam grabbed the phone from Dean before he could make his answer, and it would probably be really cocky, knowing Dean.

"Okay, where are you?" Sam asked as he slapped Dean's hand away from the phone.

"Duncan, Colorado… who are you?" she asked getting annoyed that she had no idea who she was talking to.

"I'm Sam, Danni's brother… or one of them" Sam explained, as Dean gave him a deadly glare.

"Oh ok, well I gotta go… the doctors here" she said as she hung up the phone.

Sam hung up the phone and stared into the eyes of an unhappy Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean finally burst, after a few minutes.

"What" Sam asked, who was utterly (lol funny thought, oh forget it you won't understand) confused.

"That, on the phone, telling that person who you were" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, she knows where Danni is" Sam tried to reason with his older brother.

"Look, for all we know Danni is dead" Dean assumed.

"That's not true and you know it… and besides we haven't even seen a body" Sam explained getting angry.

"I don't care, you don't know if this girl is telling the truth" Dean tried to knock some sense into the youngest Winchester.

"Well we don't know that until we check it out" Sam exclaimed before grabbing the keys to the Impala and slamming the motel door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shelby hung up the phone with a sigh, at least one of those guys believed her. But she could understand where that guy Dean was coming from, he didn't know if she was telling the truth or not. But she didn't even know if she was telling the truth, she had hit this Danielle girl in the street, she had never even seen her before. But in her opinion the other guy, Sam, was the naive one, in her opinion of course. The doctor started to walk up to her and stood with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Have you talked with the brothers yet?" he asked.

"Yes, and their coming" Shelby answered.

"Ok" the doctor started to walk away.

"Wait… can you tell me her condition?" Shelby asked, she wanted to know so when Sam showed up she could tell him, so he didn't have to deal with the whole doctor system.

"Well, I can only inform family members… are you her sister?" he asked.

"Uh… yes" Shelby lied, what was she supposed to do to get the information.

"Oh well, Danielle is in a state of comatose, she had two broken ribs and other than that she should be just fine" the doctor explained Danielle's condition.

"Oh ok, thanks doctor" Shelby said, and she cringed at the memory of slamming into her with her own car.

Shelby walked away, and let out a breath that she made herself hold. Not only had she ran Danielle over but she lied to a doctor about being her sister… _Cassie would laugh at me if I told her _Shelby thought, rethinking the whole thing. She walked into the hospital room; that contained of the one and only Danielle Winchester, and shut the door. She could feel a pair of eyes on her, but she had no idea who the eyes belonged to.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a voice from behind Shelby and she turned to see no one other than Danielle staring at her, with really confused eyes.

A/N: Okay that is the second chapter, hope you liked it; I spent hours on it.

Ashley (voice inside my head): no you didn't

Me: Shut your trap Ashley

Anyway R&R please and tell me what you think – I would also love to hear what you want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm updating today… and I might update tomorrow but I'll definitely update on Thursday!

Chapter 3: Quiet Ride

"Well are you going to answer my question… who are you?" Danni asked again, staring at her surroundings and the person who was standing in front of her with confusion.

"Um, I'm Shelby" Shelby answered, trying not to scare Danielle shitless.

"What am I doing here?" Danielle asked again, fear starting to fill her soul.

"Well… I… uh… kind of hit you with my car" Shelby explained, sorrow filled her voice.

"You hit me with your car" Danielle trying to understand.

"Kind of" Shelby said, waiting for her anger to burst.

"Uh… I was trying to phone my brother, did I get a hold of him?" Danni asked, trying to remember.

"Uh, yeah, Dean… I called him" Shelby said, thankful that one thing could get off the girl's mind.

"Well what did he say?" Danielle asked, she wanted to know if he thought she was alive.

"Uh, well… he's on his way and he can't wait to see you" Shelby lied, she didn't really want to tell Danni that Dean thought she was dead, Shelby didn't think she could handle the stress.

"I got to get out of here" Danni said, she might not of seen her older brother for 10 years but she still had his dislike of hospitals.

"No, that's not possible" said the doctor from behind Shelby, opening the door.

"And why the hell not?" Danni asked, her anger starting to rise.

"Because we need you to stay here for a night in observation" the doctor answered.

"But she obviously is fine, and you can really tell that she doesn't want to be here" Shelby noted the obvious, and the doctor nodded.

"Oh alright… but if you tell anyone my ass will be on the line" the lady doctor agreed.

"Yes" Danni breathed, and started to jump in appreciation.

"Don't tell anyone" the doctor warned.

The doctor walked out of the room and smiled as she heard her patients yell of thank you.

"Ok, can I stay with you?" Danni asked, finally calming herself down.

"No way, I don't take strangers" Shelby said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hey, you were the one to put me in here, now you are the one to get me out" Danni said, she couldn't really walk home.

"Ugh… fine" Shelby caved, she knew that was gonna be thrown in her face.

"There, was that so hard?" Danni asked sarcastically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Two Days Later…_

Dean parked his beloved Chevy 69' Impala in the front of Duncan General Hospital and let out a huge sigh. It had been a quiet ride for the past few days. He wouldn't even have come if Sam hadn't grabbed his car keys from the motel room. Sam had been lucky enough to fall asleep in the passenger seat; his head was leaning against the window. Dean was on the fence… he didn't want to wake his brother up, but then again he didn't want to go in the hospital either, so he grabbed his brother's arm and shook it.

"Hey sleepy head, get up, we're here" he said.

"Argh" groaned Sam; he obviously wasn't the type to get moving very quickly.

"Come on Sammy, you made me come here so lets get going" Dean slapped him over the head gently.

"I'm coming… and it's Sam" Dean chuckled at his brothers remark.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and walked toward the entrance of hospital. Dean started to get goose bumps on his arms, after he entered. The walls were white, the sounds so familiar to him, yet he had know idea why. Sam and Dean walked up to a 'hot' blonde doctor and she greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, we're looking for our sister, Danielle Winchester" Sam said, and started to wonder if his older sister Danni was still alive.

"I'm sorry, her sister took her home two days ago" the doctor answered.

"Sister, we don't have another sis…" Dean was immediately interrupted by Sam; jabbing him in the ribs.

"Thank you doctor" Sam thanked her as he walked away.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, rubbing his ribs as Sam dragged him away.

"That Shelby girl, she must've taken Danni to her house" Sam thought.

"And why would Danni go home with someone she doesn't know?" Dean asked.

"C'mon, she's your sister… she hates hospitals as much as you do" Sam pointed out.

"The question was rhetorical" Dean slapped his little brother upside the head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shelby had been up for hours, drinking hot chocolate. Danni had been sleeping for over 9 hours and she hadn't been up yet. Danni had come home stayed up al night the first night and, had been sleeping since she collapsed on the bed. Shelby just sat at her kitchen table, and sighed as she helped herself up and walked to the door. She grabbed the knob, turned it and opened the door.

When the door was fully opened, she saw two guys, one a little taller than the other and with dark brown shaggy hair. And the other one had dirty blonde hair, and he wore a black leather army type jacket.

"May I help you?" Shelby asked, as she locked eyes with taller guy.

"Um hi, I think you have our sister" Sam decided to say.

"Oh yeah Danni, hi I'm Shelby" Shelby remembered to introduce herself before she let two strange men walk into her home.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean" Sam introduced, and pointed in Dean's direction.

"Come in, I show you where she is" Shelby said.

Sam and Dean followed Shelby up the stairs and into a bedroom with a double bed, which was being filled by their so-called sister.

Dean finally got a look at the girl in the bed, she was no older than 24, with a scar above her chin… just below her bottom lip. She had Sam's face structure and Dean's eyes. She had Dean's dirty blonde hair with dark brown streaks. She wore a black choker, a necklace with a pentagram on it. Her dad had given it to her for protection; she also wore a beaded necklace that Sam had made for her and another necklace that held an anchor on it. Dean had given her that for her 14th birthday.

Dean and Sam walked out of the room that held their sister and started to walk down the stairs that Shelby had walked down after she showed them the room.

"Yup, that's Danni" Dean finally admitted.

"Ha, so you agree, I was right" Sam said.

"Don't push it" Dean muttered.

_10 Minutes Later…_

Her eyes slowly opened and immediately closed at the bright lights. Then she slowly opened them again and could feel her brothers' presence. She wasn't psychic or anything, but she could always feel when her brothers were somewhere close to her, especially Dean. She sat up and threw the covers off of her, and stood up, trying not to fall of her feet. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and stopped at the top of the stairs. She heard voices, two men's voices and Shelby's. She could distinguish Sam's and guess that the other gruff one was Dean's. She slowly stepped down the stairs and hid behind a wall, she didn't really want to be seen in the clothes she was in.

Shelby noticed the dirty, dirty blonde hair behind the wall before the entrance to the kitchen. Danni hadn't had a shower within the time she had been at the home and she could understand why she didn't want to be seen. But the brothers had to know she was awake.

"Hey Danni" Shelby greeted.

Dean and Sam turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen and saw no one other than their sister. "Danni" Sam exclaimed. Dean just stood there quiet, he hadn't seen his sister in 10 years, and he had no idea what to say to her.

Danni did the first thing that came to mind; she ran up to Dean and threw herself into his arms. She had missed him so much, she had missed Sam too but she couldn't help it, Dean had raised her… even though he was only two years older.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too" Dean finally spoke.

She had finally let go of Dean and she gave Sam a huge bear hug. After Sam had let go of his sister, he just stood in amazement; she had changed a lot over 10 years. Danni noticed her younger brother's eyes on her, and turned her eyes to stare back at him.

"What… it's not like I've been dead for 10 years" she said, she had no idea what her dad had told them, and she wasn't planning on telling them what happened either.

A/N: Okay, there is my third chapter for you. It's 10 pages so you should like it. I had been working all afternoon on it, so I swear to god you got to like it.

Ashley: There is my little beauty

Me: I thought I told you to shut up Ashley.

So R&R and please tell me what you want to happen… I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating when I said I was going too… other things got in the way, i.e. math. Math sucks and that's all I'm going to say about it now lets get going on this chapter.

Chapter 4: Insufferable Music and Meaningful Thoughts

_A Few Hours Later…_

Danni had made the time to take a shower and left Dean and Sam downstairs with Shelby, before she had come to stay at the house she and Shelby had gone shopping. After her shower she took her clothes that she had bought and put them into a duffel bag and took another 5-10 minutes getting her hair dried and perfect. She had decided to wear a pair of tight blue torn jeans, a black tank top which said 'Lovely Baby' and showed just enough of her midriff to see her pierced belly button. She zipped up her black boots and grabbed her jean jacket and duffel bag and headed downstairs.

Dean and Sam had been talking to Shelby about which street that she had hit Danni on, when they heard Danni walk into the living room, Dean looked up to see his sister in jeans and a black top, he was amazed at how his sister had changed over the years. She had major curves and obviously worked out a lot, she walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of PEPSI. He notice tat she had a tattoo on the top of her back between her shoulder blades, it was a crucifix with a heart on top and both the heart and cross were on fire.

"So are we going?" Danni asked with a smile on her face, she wanted to see this car that, according to Sam, was Dean's lovechild (lol had to put that in there… and it's probably true).

"Yeah let's go" Sam said as he and Dean both stood up.

"Thank you Shelby" Danni said, as she hugged Shelby and walked toward the door.

"No problem, come back any time" Shelby replied, as she waved goodbye to the one woman that she had become friends with over the past two days.

Danni smiled as she turned around to see a black 69' Chevy Impala and she gasped.

"Jesus Christ… sweet ride" Danni exclaimed, dropping her bag and walking up to the car.

"Isn't it" Dean smirked, as he picked up her bag and threw it in the trunk.

"What is it with my family and cars?" Sam asked himself out loud, as he climbed into the back seat.

"Hey can you blame me, I haven't seen this nice a car since I was 14" Danni explained, as she jumped in the passenger side.

"So Sammy where we going?" Dean asked after he got in the car and turned the key in the ignition.

"Lawrence, Kansas… we're going back home" Sam answered Dean's question.

"Oh, why do we have to go back there… again" Dean whined.

"Because Missouri phoned and there have been some strange deaths, our kind of work" Sam explained.

"What type of strange deaths?" Danni asked, interrupting Dean's next whine.

"One puncture wound in the arm and bled dry, there was also a mysterious mark on the back of their neck" Sam answered Danni's question, as Dean shot him a deathly glare.

Danni rubbed the back of her neck, scared for herself; no demon has ever come after her… until now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had been driving for the past 4 hours and the brothers hadn't even told Danni that they had been told that she was dead. Both Sam and Danni had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago, and had made a move since. Dean just smiled as he listened to one of his sister's mixed tape and thought that he shouldn't have let her change the music around.

_Flashback…_

_Dean had been driving for 15 minutes and Danni was already getting tired of his music, it hadn't changed since his taste in music when he was 16. She looked at Sam in annoyance and he just laughed back at her… sure he had a distaste of his brother's music, but he had gotten used to it unlike his sister. She couldn't take it anymore, she finally groaned in irritation. "Oh my god, what are you listening too?" she asked in utter aggravation. _

"_My type of music" Dean asked casually._

"_Your type of music is going to drive me insane" she said making a motion of circling her ear with her fingers._

_Sam burst out laughing and Danni just grabbed one of her mixed tapes from her purse. _

"_What are you doing?" Dean asked._

"_Changing this insufferable music" Danni explained as she ejected Dean's Metallica tape._

_Danni threw her brothers' tape in the back seat and placed her tape in the tape deck, ignoring Dean's expression._

"_Hey" Dean cried, as he tried to grab his tape before it hit the car floor._

_Danni just smiled and leaned back in the seat, and placed her head so it was leaning on the window… and got comfortable as her music started playing through the speakers._

_End Flashback…_

Dean just grimaced as he remembered one of his favourite tapes being thrown to the back seat. It was like a punch to his ego, yes he had a large one but it still hurt to watch one of his tapes being thrown like a piece of garbage. Soon _Don't Take The Girl _by _Tim McGraw _played through the speakers and it started to make him think.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost his little sister, sure he mourned for her the first time, but he never had any proof that she was dead… and a part of him didn't believe it. But if anything happened to her that he would be able to prevent… it would create a void that wouldn't be able to be filled. Sure he had Sam, but if he didn't have his whole family (not including his dad) it would tear him up inside. He raised both Sam and Danni and in some retrospect he felt responsible for them, he needed to protect them and if something happened to them he would be responsible.

Sam was the youngest so both Danni and him felt the need to protect him, since they both raised him. But with Danni it was different, he raised her with no help from their guilt-ridden father, Dean could understand why. Danielle was a spitting image of her mother and every time John looked at her, he was reminded what he lost in that horrible fire. Danni was his responsibility, his younger sister… he raised her and he felt the need to protect her. He smiled as he looked across at his sleeping sister and back at his sleeping brother, they were his responsibility now, no one was going to hurt them. And if they tried, they would have to go through him to do it.

A/N: Okay here is the next instalment, again sorry for not updating sooner but other things got in the way.

Ashley: Yeah like Valentines Day and shopping

Me: Ashley, I can't help it if I love to shop and no VALENTINES DAY SUCKS for me anyway!

So please R&R and tell me what you want to happen, I love to hear ppl's feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter, I'm updating now because I don't have any school tomorrow so I'm going to do my homework tomorrow, and yeah let's get going… _italics _are dreams and thoughts and song titles in case you didn't know.

Note: **Bold **is song lyrics

Chapter 5:

_Danni was outside, squeezing Dean's hand with every muscle in her body, She was only two so she didn't know what was happening; the fire was burning brightly, and the firemen were trying to put it out with everything they had. She was in her room, tucked in bed trying to sleep… when she heard her dad screaming. She heard her dad say something to Dean before he came into her room with Sam in his arms._

"_Come on let's go" Dean told her before grabbing her hand and leading her to the secret passage that only he and she knew about, he always followed orders._

"_Where are we going?" she asked, inhaling more carbon dioxide with every breath she took._

"_Away from here" Dean answered, leading Danni down a flight of stairs._

"_Why, what about Daddy?" she asked again, she wouldn't want to leave her Daddy and Mommy in the burning house._

"_Daddy's coming, and he'll tell you" Dean reassured his little sister, while he opened the door to outside and ran to the sidewalk, dragging his sister behind him._

"_What about Mommy?" she asked as she bumped into Dean and fell on her butt._

"_I don't know" Dean answered, he hadn't been able to ask his dad when he was given Sammy._

_Two Days Later…_

_John had moved his family to an apartment, really close to the house that had been burned down, the house where Mary had died. Danni didn't understand where her mommy had gone and if she was coming back, the only one who seemed to understand was Dean and he was ordered not to tell his sister what he knew. John and Dean had put both Danni and Sam to bed._

_Danni couldn't sleep, so she slowly got out of bed, being careful not to fall and start to cry. She walked up to the door and pushed it open, no one ever closed the doors… John's orders, she walked out to the kitchen and walked up to her dad and pulled on his pant leg._

"_Oh what's wrong sweetie" John asked, as he lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, right beside Dean._

"_Can't sweep (meant sleep)" she whined as she buried her head into his chest._

"_Why not?" Dean asked, as he was taking a bite of his sandwich, he couldn't help it he was curious._

"_I want Mommy" she cried, tears welling up in the back of her eyes._

_John was speechless; this was the first time Danni had asked for her mother. Dean knew this was coming, she didn't understand that her mommy wasn't coming back. John put Dean and Danni back on the ground and led them to their room, and walked away._

"_What I say?" Danni asked, as the tears in her eyes started to fall._

"_Mommy went away" Dean summed up._

"_Why" she asked._

"_Cuz she had to" Dean said, he just wanted the questions to stop._

"_Is she coming back?" she asked again._

"_No" Dean answered._

_A Few Hours Later…_

_Danni woke up, crying; she had a scary nightmare… something about her mom on a ceiling. She noticed Dean was sound asleep in the other bed, so she got out of bed and walked out of the room, to find her daddy. She walked into the kitchen and couldn't find her daddy anywhere. So she walked into the room with the big TV and noticed on the table, shiny things. She walked up to the table and placed her finger up to it and heard someone walk into the room but she wanted to see what the shiny thing would do. _

"_Danielle Kerry Winchester, don't you dare" John ordered._

_But she didn't listen, she swiped her finger across the blade and started to cry, the last thing she remembered was Dean cradling her til' she fell asleep._

Danni's eyes shot open, she could feel tears welling up behind her eyes that she would not let fall. She had been having that nightmare, about how she found out her mother had died, for a few weeks now, and it wouldn't go away. She looked around and she was still in the car, but Dean and Sam were nowhere to be found, she guessed they were out getting food. No one has ever seen her cry, not since that night, no one would ever get the best of her or see her vulnerable side… not even Dean or Sam.

Dean and Sam had gotten some food and headed back to the car, Dean opened the door and saw Danni awake and he could see tears in her eyes. "When did you wake up?" he asked, as he let Sam in the back seat.

"A few minutes ago… how long have I been out?" she asked, fiercely wiping at her eyes.

"Bout 5, 6 hours" Sam answered, trying to see what Danni obviously didn't want them to see.

"So what you dream about?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Nothing" Danni replied, she didn't really want to say anything to them about the nightmare.

"Oh… so nothing made you almost start to cry" Dean replied, pushing the car into drive and started their long drive back home.

"Yeah nothing" Danni retorted, _damn him for knowing me so well_ she thought in anger.

"Come on… what are you afraid of?" Sam pried.

"Nothing, now can you just drop it" she burst, she didn't want to talk about it.

For the next few minutes the car was really quiet, other than the music from the speakers. Then _Shut Up and Drive _by _Chely Wright, _her favourite song came through the speakers.

**Shut up and drive  
You don't know what you're talking about  
He's not the one  
You ought to know that by now  
You've got one of those hearts  
That keeps changing your mind  
Your heart has a way of making you stay  
So shut up and drive**

She had started to sing along, and both Dean and Sam had missed the sound of her voice, she sang like an angel or at least that was what Sam thought.

**I'm the voice you never listen to  
And I had to break your heart to make you see  
That he's the one who will be missing you  
And you'll only miss the man  
That you wanted him to be**

She finished singing and she laid her head, down on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes. When her eyes were fully shut, she saw something horrible… her mom on a ceiling and her abdomen was slit and blood was free falling. Her eyes shot open and she felt her cell phone vibrate, indicating she had a message. She grabbed her phone and opened it to see who had called.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, he saw the expression on her face fell to a frown.

"Its dad" she said, as she closed her phone and laid her head on the headrest, and as Dean slammed on the brakes.

A/N: I'm done the fifth chapter, so how do you like it. R&R and tell me, and if you want to give me ideas for the next chapter.

Ashley: Aren't you happy you actually understand math

Me: God yes, I'm so happy about that

And no before you ask… Danni is not psychic or anything, I just thought it would be a good idea to start making her think she's going crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay I'm sorry to all of those who are seriously jumping out of their skin for an update... I've had well you could say internet problems.

**Chapter 6: Dean, Sam... Please**

Danni clutched her cell phone with her right hand and paced back and forth, along the dirt covered ground. Her knuckles were whitee and bruised; blood freely dripping from them... because she had gotten so angry that she punched a tree. Once Dean had slammed on the brakes, she had ran out of the car with her brothers staring in the direction that she ran to. She had listened to her father's message 10 times already and she raised the phone up to her ear to listen to it again.

_Hey Danielle, long time no see_

_I know you are going to Lawence with your brothers and I just have one piece of advice... turn back now. If you don't then stop off at Missouri's for me. I need to go now but I want you to know that I love you and that I did not mean to hurt you so badly._

_Dad_

She brought her phone down to her side and slid down the tree; that she had just punched, and crouched on the ground. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she started to cry, placing her head in between her knees, so no one could see her cry. She hadn't seen or heard from her fatherin years, and now he was calling to tell her to turn away from Lawrence... she didn't get it. Danni missed him, but not to the point where she wanted him to come and tell her everything was fine, in ways that weren't physical she needed to get over what John had done to her... and why.

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and thought that either Sam or Dean had gotten worried about her. Flashes from her first fourteen years with them played in her mind, memories from before she had ended up in an apparent coma. She remembered Dean teaching her to ride a bike, and shooting a shotgun full of rock salt. She remembered when Dean and John went on hunting trips how she got to protect _Sammy; _she remembered how Sam's life came before her own, or Dean's for that matter.

She never had a normal childhood, although she never really wanted one...she liked saving people and didn't care about getting praised for it. Although she never really got the life she wanted since John drove her into a hospital bed for 7 years. She hadn't contacted her brother's in two years, since she woke up, but she guessed her father had his reasons for trying to kill her... and then leave. She wasn't one for following orders, but when she woke up she didn't have any contact information for either of them.

Danni's tears had cleared up and she felt like she regained her composure. She retreated from having hfer head between her legs and and gently place it against the tree behind her. She looked up and expected to see Sam or Dean... but found neiher of her brothers; instead she found a dark figure standing over her, looking like he had a smile on his face. She jumped out of his way and stood up trying to rung back to the Impala, but then she felt a hand type thing around her ankle. Before she knew it she was slammed into the tree that she was just leaning against. She cried out, hoping that her brother would hear her.

:Damnitt, I should've brought my fuckng gun: she thought in agony, she cursed herself for not realizing what could happen when your out alone.

Although she never thought that this would happen. She had been hit in the head a few times and the darkness of uncounsciousness started to consume her. Before she fell into complete black she was able to whiper her brother's names in urgency, in hopes that they woul be able to save her before her time was obviously up.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Sam and Dean had been waiting in Dean's beloved car for, what seemed like hours. Since Danielle had ran out of the car they had been patiently waiting, silently, and it was getting on Dean's nerves. Sam was wondering what was on that message and Dean just wanted his sister back in the car, where she was safe and protected.

"Where do you think she is?" Dean asked in frustration, as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"I don't know... what do you think was on that voice message?"

"How should I know" Dean snapped.

Suddenly Sam cried out in pain and grabbed his head. Dean didn't know what to do... he had no idea where his little sister is and his youngest brother was in pin because of his psychic thing. Ultimately he felt helpless and he did not like feeling that way. He determined that he could only wait for Sam's pain to go away and then wait until his little sister came back... oh how his life sucked.

_**Sam's Vision...**_

_Danni was curled up against a tree, he could hear her crying; he saw her whit, bleeding knuckles and wondered how the hell she'd gotten them. He saw her move her head and lean it against the tree, and clutch the necklace that Dean had given her on her 14th birthday. She moved her head toward the entrance of the wood and called out Dean's name, she obviouly thought that Dean was coming toward her. She looked up and realized that it wasm't Dean walking toward her, instead it was a big black figure ready to strike. The spirit slammed his fist where Danni's had was supposed to be, but she was too quick, she jumped out of the way and started to run. But the figure grabbed her ankle and threw her against the tree. She struggled a little while, and was hit in the head a few times. But before she fell uncouncious she whispered, "Dean, Sam... please" it was quiet but still loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam knew what him and Dean had to do, they had to find their sister and kill this sonofabitch, as Dean would say, who took their sister away from them... again._

_**End of Sam's Vision...**_

Sam came out of the daze that was his vision and the pain slowly subsided.He removed his hands from his head and looked at Dean with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked in exasperation.

"We have a problem" replied Sam with a serious frown on his face.

**A/N: **Again sorry for the long, long wait but here it is and I hope you like it. So you see that button down below, press it and leave feedback okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Ok let me put this in words if I apparently didn't say this before... this whole story is set after Dead Man's Blood, although no father sons reunion okay just so i didnt say it before thanks. Thanks for the reviews, now before I start babbling, I will write this chapter!

**Chapter 7**: Oh Just Perfect...

Dani awoke from her unconsciousness with a splitting headache, her first observation was that she was no longer on the dirt of the woods, but rather on a wood floor of a cabin. She slowly helped herself to a sitting position using her hands to brace herself, when she finally stood up she looked at her surroundings. She was in a log cabin, just outside of the woods it looked like, the room she had been confined to had very little ocuppying it. There was a chair looking out the window, a bookcase facing her on her right. She looked down at her feet and noticed that on her left there was a stungun.

"Oh this is freaking hilarious" she muttered as she threw the stun at the wall and then it disasembaled.

She tried to open the door but found it was lockd by the outside. But then she tried to opn the window, after realizing that it was hopeless.

"Oh just perfect... first day back with Dean and Sam and now I'm spirit meat... oh I hate my life" she complained kicking the wall underneath the window sill.

So realizing that she wasn't going to get out of this room without help, she grabbed a book from the bookcase and sat down to read... for however long she was stuck here.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

"Tell me again, why are we trapsing through the mud to find our sister?" Dean asked again.

"Do you have any better ideas" Sam snapped.

They had been searching for clues as to where their sister was taken at the crme scene for about 1 maybe two hours now, and it was getting any easier. Dani had been knocked unconscious and then mysteriously vanished into thin air. Of course in their line of work nothing ws mysterious.

"Yeah, use your psychic thing to find her... it would be way easier" Dean scoffed, to him it was obvious.

"It's not that simple Dean, it doesn't have an on and off switch" Sam answered after some contemplation.

Suddenly Dean's started to ring... he opned up his phone to figure out what it said, but all it said was. _695 - 4824... Dani's cell number._

"What the hell?" Dean asked out loud.

"What is it?" Sam asked, as he started staring at his older brother.

"Apparently it's Danni's cell number" Dean explained.

"Well don't just stand there, call the freakin' number" Sam snapped.

So Dean started dialing, he listened and he heard it ring and ring. Now all he had to do was wait and see if he got an answer.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Danielle had finally done it, she finally found a book she was interested in, it was amazing. It was a book full of spells, binding spells, how to do an exocism although she had to really search for it. Whever this spirit was, it wasn't good at being evil... in her opinion. Suddenly her phone started to ring, it was really creepy because she thought she dropped it or it fell out of her pocket when she was being thrown aoundd like a puppet. She opened her phone and placed it against her ear, and cautiously whispered... "Hello"

_"Phew, Dani thank god" Dean sighed in relutance._

"Dean if I was there right now I'd hit you" she breathed.

_"Owe... Sammy that hurt" Dean said sounding in pain._

"Thankyou Sam" she smiled.

_"May I ask where you are?" Sam asked, obviously took the phone from Dean._

_"Hey, that's my phone dude" Dean whined in the background. _

"I'm in a cabin outside of the woods, it looks like" Danni said and she squinted her eyes so she could see far out in the night.

Suddenly she heard the door knob tun, her head snapped in the door's direction and she watched it turn. "Umm, Sammy I gotta go now" she said.

_"Why?" Sam asked in urgency._

"Because I'm gonna die now" Danni whispered as the phone slipped from her hands and the spirit grabbed her by the arms and threw her into the bookcase.

"Fuck... why is it always me" she muttered to herself, before she was magically thrown into another wall.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Sam hung up the phone and threw it to Dean before he started to run towards the back of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked when he finally caught up to his little brother.

"To get Dani... but we need to hurry" Sam urged.

"Why?" Dean asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Because if we don't Dani is going to die" Sam yelled,

**A/N**: Here's Chapter 7 so if you see the little utton down there, press it and say what you want!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: It's The House...

It had been only five minutes since the spirit started throwing her around like a toy... but to Danielle it felt like forever, she just wanted to die so that it would be over. But apparently the gods weren't on her side today. Although half of her long torture trip, that this thing was having, was spent listening to voices saying your gonna die, you were never meant to be born and the ever used, too bad your not going out like your mother did. She wanted the voices to stop, but at the same time she wanted them to keep going... anything that could drown out the pain she was going through deserved props. She knew that her brothers were coming but she both wanted and didn't want them to. She wanted them to becuase they could save her, but she didn't want them to because she might be already dead when they got there; and she didn't want either Sam or Dean to go through that... not again.

"Ready for more pain?" The spirit or demon said for the first time in over 5 minutes.

"Ok, why don't you just kill me already?" she asked stumbling to her feet.

"Not time" he answered, or would it be an it.

"Well why not, cuz it seems I'm gonna die anyway" she stalled, she didn't want to get thrown into another wall.

"Why die? he asked, which she assumed was 'Why do you want to die?

"Because my whole existence has been a bad thing... my mom died, my dad tried to kill me and you are going to kill me, that pretty much sums it up" she explained.

Once again she was thrown into a wall with him saying, "No more talk" the voices in her head had disapated so all she was consumed with was pain. And her pain was all she could think about, she only wished that her brothers would get to her in time.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Sam and Dean had been running for 10 minutes straight, trying to find a way out of the woods but they jut couldn't. Suddenly Dean got this feeling that they were going the wrong way, so he turned around and got the feeling that that way was right.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked once he caught up to his brother.

"Following a hunch" Dean answered simply.

Suddenly they reached the way out of the woods and Dean just smirked at his younger brother.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Always follow hunches Sammy, they'll always work or come out with good news" Dean just chuckled and started to walk out of the woods. Once outside of the woods they happened upon a cabin with noise coming from the inside, and a gravestone between them and the house. Dean turned around and pointed a finger at Sam.

"You dig" before he ran for the door.

"I don't have a shovel Dean, what am I supposed to dig with? Sam asked in urgency.

"Your hands, come up with something College boy" Dean said before kicking the door open.

What he saw was horrible, Dean saw, Dani getting thrown all around the place, her forehead was bleeding as well as different places on each arm. He ran to her and looked her up and down, she looked so fragile and damaged he didn't even want to touch her in case of the pain it would cause.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

In about 15 minutes Dean had dogded 10 pieces of furniture that had been thrown at him. And he was wondering what had happened to Sam and the salting and burning of the bones.

"Sam, how's the burning coming?" he yelled to his brother outsde the window, that had been broken due to a rack type thing that was thrown at him earlier.

"Dean there are no bones here" Sam yelled back.

Dani chose this time to wake up, she recalled a book she had read earlier and it was all about this cabin, who lived and died here, and that person's ghost. She tried to call out her brothers names but her throat was too dry, she kept trying and trying until her throat worked.

"Dean" Dani wheezed.

Dean's head shot in his sister's direction and he rushed over to her, in hopes of getting them both out of there.

"It's the house" she choked.

"What's the house?" he asked in amazement that she could actually talk.

"This cabin... was made... out of... bones..." she stuttered trying to breathe.

Dean didn't know what to do, he wanted to get them out of there, but he didn't want to die trying. Soon he finally came to a conclusion.

"Sam... set this place up" he yelled , trying to avoid things from hitting him and his little sister.

"Your kidding right" Sam called back.

"No, I'm not kidding, just do it already" Dean ordered.

"No, I'm not going to let you guys die" Sam yelled in defiance.

"Sam, the day me and Dani die, is the day that hell will freeze over" Dean yelled and chuckled at the same time.

Dean looked down at his sister in his arms to notice that she had blacked out again, before the cabin started to burn down in flames.

Dean had made it out with no complications, with Dani in his arms ad Sam just sighed in relief. They got to the car, bandaged her wounds at to Dean's dismay, were back on their way to Lawrence. To find out what was happening, and why Missouri was worried.

**A/N**: Review... I beg of you please review...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Okay here's next chapter and for those who want to know you'll find out why John tried to kill Dani in either this chapter or the next. So on with the show, shall we!

**Chapter 9**: What The Hell Do You Want?

She woke up in a graveyard, and she was a little beyond freaked. She looked around and noticed she was in Lawrence, in front of her old house, that burned down 24 years ago, with Dean's Impala parked in front of it. She looked down at herself, to see if she was really there, and apparently she was. _This cannot be happening _she thought to herself.

"Dani, dinner's ready" calll a vaguely familiar feminine voice, that she was sure she knew.

"What the fuck is this place?" she asked no one in particular.

She sauntered into the house with caution, since she had no idea if a demon was going to pop out at her and instantly kill her. She turned into the kitchen and was surprised at what she saw. There sitting at the table was Sam, Dean, Dad, and a woman who looked like the one picture that she had of her mother. She had stumbled backwards in amazement at what her eyes had processed.

"Did you fall asleep in the graveyard next door again?" her father asked.

"No... I must be going crazy" she answered, clutching her head, trying to make this vision end.

"Dani, were you drinking again?" her mother asked.

"No what are you talking about?" she asked in a very hurt tone.

"Dani you have a drinking problem" Sam slowly replied.

"No, I don't" she snapped, she was so focused on the rest of her family that she didn't see Dean slowly walking up to her.

"Dani, are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, and she didn't let them respond before she ran out of the house.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Dean and Sam had been sitting at Missouri's for over 4 hours, waiting for their sister to wake up. Dean had Dani's head placed on his lap, as he was taking the hair off of her face; and Sam was sitting doown in the kitchen while Missouri made sandwiches. Sam was wondering when his older sister would wake up or not, and if she didn't, in some way he would lose part of his family. But the question wasn't if she was going to wake up or not, it was how the fuck did this happen to her?

"So what happened to her childe?" Missouri asked, she knew he wouldn't be able to answer but the silence in the house was deafening.

"She was taken by a spirit/ghost and we killed it, that simple" Sam explained.

"Well it's not simple if she hasn't woken up yet" she corrected.

Missouri finished the sandwiches for the boys and lead Sam into the living room, where Dean was now sitting across from the couch where his sister laid. _Why the fuck is she still unconscious? _Dean asked himself in his head.

"Hey, no foul language in my house" Misouri snapped.

"But I wasn... I didn't" Dean stuttered out.

"Yes I know you didn't, but you were thinking it" Missouri replied.

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he just shut it and went back to staring at his sister. Sam went to sit next to Dean and Missouri sat on the chair closest to Dani.

"Your sister seems to be in a dreamworl or different reality, that she can't get out of" Missouri answered the boys question, well one of them anyway.

Dean and Sam just stared at the woman like she was crazy, but she was psychic so why she didn't know. Missouri just shook her head and started to silently pray for the girl that these boys would die for, over and over again if they had too.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Dani had been hiding in a treehouse for over 10 minutes now and was surprised that no one had come to find her yet. She remembered the look on her families face when she stepped into the kitchen, they seemed happy and she liked it that way. But she knew this wasn't real, her mom was dead, her dad was searching for the thing that killed her, and her and her brothers were searching for their dad; killing every supernatural being that they came across. This wasn't really her family, this wasn't the life she knew and loved, yes she was in a coma for like 7 years of her life but that doesn't mean that she didn't want to go back. She suddenly wondered if this is where she was when she was in her coma, a place where everything was good and everybody was happy, that's all she wanted after all... with her mother alive that is. Suddenly she heard someone climbing up the ladder and opened the door to the treehouse.

"What the hell do you want?" she groaned tiredly.

"Relax Dani, it's just me" replied Dean.

"Oh, sorry" she replied.

He sat next to her, waiting for her to ask the first question, he didn't want to start because he didn't know what she wanted to talk about.

"How did you know I was here?" Dani asked.

"Well when you were little, and you got mad, scared, or just plainworried about anything you would hide up in here or the attic... the attic was my next choice" he explained.

"Oh yeah" she lied, of course she didn't remember any of what he was saying because, THIS LIFE WASN'T REAL.

"Do you even remember that?" Dean asked all knowingly.

"No" she replied.

"Phew, cuz if you did I'd be worried" Dean answered.

"Why?" Danni asked.

"Because when you were 14 you were in a car accident, and ended up in a coma and when you woke up you had amnesia" he explained a little more.

_Ha... if only he knew _she thought in sarcasm. "You remember us, but you just can't remember your past" he finished.

"Oh" she answered, before Dean leaned down and placed his head on her shoulder. "Hey no chick flick moments allowed" Dani warned with a laugh as she started to climb the ladder.

"Hey, that's my line" Dean whined, as he followed his sister down but then ran after her and made a game of it.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

A few hours later, Dani was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, she couldn't fall asleep, it was impossible. She heard Mary walking around ouside her room and down the stairs, so she decided to do the same. She silenly opened her doo and crept downstairs, so as not to wake anyone else, but her mom wasn't down there. So she crept back upstairs and walked into a room, where the door was open and the lights were flickering on and off. She walked toward the desk and on it she saw the most gorgeos paintings in the world and on the bottom right corner there was a signature, Mary Winchester. She guided her hand all the way around the paintings and was mesmorized by the feel and look they had. But was pulled back into reality when she felt something wet and sticky dip onto her hand. She brought her hand closer to see what this sticky liguid was.

It was blood, it smelt like blood, felt like blood, event looked like blood, so of course there could only be one conclusion... it was blood. She backed up a little and looked at the ceiling and there was her mother, abdomen slashed face full of fear and she looked so pale, Dani knew no one should look like that in a human's eyes. Mary's body burst into flames and the smoke alarm began to sound. Dani was stuck, her feet felt like they were stone and couldn't believe it was happening to her again. This wasn't the happy life she'd wanted... this was hell. She heard her families voices but it still couldn't pull her from the pain of seeing the image of her mother, dead on the ceiling. She had heard the stories from what happened to her mother from Dean, but she had never realized how painful it was to see it, or to understand it. The room she was standing in was full of the hell's flames, but there was a circle around her that wasn't touched with the flame. She could feel a firefighter lift her up and carry her out the doorway, wherever she moved (or was moved) the flames had made a path so that they could safely walk though.

When they reached outside, she was gently placed on a stretcher and an oxygen mask was put on around her mouth and nose. And the last thing she saw was Sam, her Dad and Dean before she faded into black.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Danielle gasped trying to take in as much oxygen as she could get without dying. She looked around the room to see Dean on the love seat asleep, no sign of Sam. She slowly stood up, and crept into what she assumed to be the kitchen and opened up the fridge to see what was in there in the way of food. She heard steps coming toward her and noted, that it wasn's Sam or Dean.

"I knew you would be awake" a feminine voice announced her presence.

Dani whipped around as if scared of the other woman, who had almost made hr drop the cheese whiz and celery sticks.

"Who are you?" Dani whispered, as to not wake Dean.

"Oh I'm Missouri honey... a friend of your father's" Missouri answered, smiling trying not to frighten the girl anymore than she already was.

There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence where neither of them knew what to say. Dani looked down at her hands and saw that she had food in both of them.

"Oh sorry about this... I'm just really hungry" Dani said sheepishly.

""Oh don't worry about it, and you should be, you've been asleep for two days" Missouri smiled.

"Where is Sam?" she asked, beginning to get her food prepared.

"Right here" Sam yawned, as he was wiping the sleepies out of his eyes.

"Dani, your awake, finally" Sam said louder than he should have.

"Yeah, so I've been told"

Dean groaned as a sign that he was awake, and Dani groaned in annoyance. "I was trying to let him sleep you know" she grumbled.

"Sorry" said Sam.

Dean walked into the kitchen and said hi to his sister and that he was glad she was awake and then he and Sam started eating Dani's celery sticks... there were like 35 of them.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

It was 8 the next night before Dani finally told them what happened to her while she was 'asleep' and it was bout 9:30 before she finished. The story left both brother's stunned at the facts and Missouri smiling at their reactions. A few more hours passed before Dani started to feel like someone else was in the room listening, and she searched the room to see who it was.

"What is it Dani?" Dean asked, grabbing for his gun, just for proection.

"Shh" Dani put a finger up to her lips to get her point across.

"Ok come out or I swear I will shoot you"

"Hey I have the gun, if there will be any shooting I'll be the one to do it" Dean corrected.

"Shut up, Dean"

"Hey" Dean whined.

"Now, now... there is no need for any shooting aroun here" a familiar voice replied sharply.

That voice, she knew that voice... and as the figure emerged from the shadows she knew who it was.

"Dad" Sam whispered.

**A/N**: Okay review and give feedback. Please I need feedback in order to write, so do you see that button down there... press it and write what you want.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Ok, here is chapter 10 and I hope you like it. This little chappie will be totally in Danielle's POV ok just to let you know. So let the show go on shall we.

**Chapter 10**: For Your Own Good

I had to stumble back a few steps, there was my father hugging Dean and Sam, Missouri went over for one too... but if he thought he was gonna get one from me he was dreaming. He started walking towards me and it make me back up even more, until I was stuck between a wall and him. There was about at least two metres between us, maybe more. Suddenly I remembered that I had a gun in the back of my jeans, I quickly grabeed the gun and pointed it at his face and then he started to back off. Still dazed by the fact he was here and the question of how did he get here without me knowing I asked the only thing I could, or at least I tried to.

"How did you... When did you... Where did you?" I kept asking.

He looked at Missouri, as if wanting her to tell me but I didn't think she would do it anyway, so I turned back to him, my face as hard and tight as ever.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not telling them... this is a family thing" Missouri shood her head.

"He looked at me sheepishly, and then he glanced back at Sam, and then at Dean... who looked like he was going to kick my ass.

""I've been here for the past week" explained Dad.

"Wait... a whole week and not even a word to us" snapped Sam, looking at me like I was his hero.

Dad kept walking backwards with his hands up as to say 'surreder' and I finally got some breathing room and I finally took a step away from the wall.

"Dani what the hell are you..." Dean started but Dad cut him of.

"This isn't the way to treat you father, you know" he stated firmly.

"Well what should I do, say hi dad haven't seen you in a while... and oh yeah, thanks for putting me in a seven year coma"

Dean just stared at me in disbelief and I could see Sam staring at Dad in disgut. Missouri just stared at me with pity.

"It was for your own good" Dad reasoned.

"For my own good... Dad I woke up wondering where the hell everyone was, how can that be for my own good" I yelled, Dean was now sitting down, giving Dad a death glare.

"I was trying to protect you"

"Protect me, well you sure didn't protect me from that fucking car that crashed into us... so tell me what were you protecting me from?"

"From the son of a bitch that killed your mother" he yelled.

"Oh great, so you just decided to kill me yourself, to protect me" I gave a little chuckle at that.

He opened his mouth to say something but my guess is he couldn't think of anything so he closed it, then a few minutes later he did it again, but this time he started to say something.

"That gun isn't loaded is it?" he asked.

"The only thing that it's loaded with is rock salt which, unfortunately, won't kill you but I swear it'll hurt like hell"

"Oh not again" Dean whined.

"What the hell... no forget about it" and I dropped the gun and ran outside.

I'm sure dad tried to run after me, but I'd say Dean stopped him... I know this because a few minutes later Sam came running out after me.

It had been raining a while now and I was already soaked, it only took a few seconds and soon Sam was too. I was on my knees, my tears mixing with rain. Sam knelt down to look at me but just as he did I turned away. They had started again, but this time there was only one... Mom's. Damn voices, I'm going crazy, this can't be happening, why does god hate me. Mom was speaking to me through my head and what she was saying was horrible, it couldn't be true, it wasn't true.

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above _

That's what she kept repeating and I screamed in pain because all of this was giving me a migrane. I vaguely heard Sam yelling Dean's name, and I vaguely remember him picking me up and carrying me inside. Once he sat me down I started rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherantly, I don't even know what I was saying.

The rocking soon stopped and so did the mumbling, I looked up at my big brother and he could clearly see my tears. I looked at him and I begged him to help me, help get the voices to stop.

"Make her stop" I cried.

"Make who stop, Dani who do I need to stop..." Dean asked me.

"Mommy" I cried even more, and I leaned into his chest and I vaguely heard him say I will before I fell into darkness.

**A/N**: There you go, 10th chapter I hope you like. See the button down there press it and say what you want... oh and if you have any idea's how to end this story those would be good to, It's take a few more chapter's to end this up, maybe even more than that I don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Ok thanks to everybody for the reviews, I very much appreciate them. And another little tweak I made to this story is that, Dani knows about Meg as well. Ok everyone got that... so let's get this show on the road, shall we...

**Chapter 11**: I Guess I Was Wrong

Dean gently placed his sister on the bed in the guest bbedroom and sat with her for a while. Moving strands of her wet hair out of her face, she was draped with a warm towel, so she wouldn't get pnemonia. She looked so innocent, like the innocence hadn't left her when she has done what she has done and saw things that no one in their right mind would believe. To Dean, she loked peaceful, like she was happy, as she tugged on the sheets of the bed. He quietly stood up, and walked out of the room, and shut the door. He walked into Missouri's living room, where Sam was staring at his father looking like he would commit murder, otherwise that there was a dead silence in the room.

As the silence continued, Dean leant on a wall giving John the same look that he was recieving from Sam. John just looked at Missouri thinking that a mutiny would ensue any minute, but the woman gave no sympathy to his feelings. She just looked in the drection of where Danielle laid and shook her head in sorrow. _How could he... how could he try to kill her... he could've something else to protect her _thought Sam, as he took a step toward his father with both of his fists clenched. Before Sam could do what he intended Dean stepped in front of him, facing John and his fists were clenched as well. But before sam could do anything, Dean did something that Sam believed Dean wouldn't have the guts to do. Dean had punched his father in the face and... he wanted to do it.

"Your lucky that Dani had the gun, cuz I know Sammy was ready to shoot you, dead" Dean said, venom filling his every word.

John stood up, slowly, and his hand fell from his face to his side. He just knew a bruise would form on his cheek in a few hours time. But John's immediate reaction was shock, never did Dean hit him... he was always the good soldier... Dani was the complete opposite, defied every order that he gave her and Sam just followed the lead of his big sister. He went to college, which Dani never did... correction John had never given her that chance, although she really disliked school, skipped all the time and so on.

"And what would you have done"

"I would've done the same thing, shoot you I kknow from experience... it hurts like shit dad" Dean replied.

"Would you boys stop it, we have a girl in the next room if you can't remember... and she will wake up if you keep up this yelling" Missouri stepped between them.

"You tried to kill her, you tried to kill the sister that you told me to protect"

"Well what would you have me do?" John asked sharply.

Dean stayed quiet, not having an answer. Dean had his own idea... he would've run, but hell that wouldn't of work, he thought anyway. Sam was standing behind him, quiet as hell and it was getting on Dean's nerves.

"I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on the fact that you've been here for a week and never called us"

"Can you blame him Sam, the only time he listened to a message we left him was when we found out about the deva" Dean chuckled.

"That's not true, I've listend to every message you boys have sent me" John shot back.

"Then how come you never answered them dad, you never came to see Dean when I was possessed by Elicott and tried to kill him (I'm just adding that after the episode Asylum, Sam called John when Dean was sleeping; don't kill me) , you never came when we had to go back to our old house and I was almost strangled to death, and you never came when Dean was dying" Sam finished his rant with a sigh.

"The room fell silent, as no one had anything to say, not even Missouri. But no one noticed that someone was listening... someone with Dean's colour of hair and dark brown streaks...

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Her eyes fluttered open by people yelling in the distance, and then the voices calmed down a little. _Well at least there not in my head _she thought to herself. She tried to move, but found that she was surrounded with covers, she quietly got out of the covers around her. She found that her duffel bag full of clothes was in the room with her, she decided to get changed... considering she was in wet clothing. she quietly got changed into a red pair of stained low rise. jeans and a blue cap sleeved top that said 'I love my attitude problem' with a monkey underneath it, and enough stomach to see her belly ring and her butterfly tatoo underneath it. Her hair was still damp but it would dry eventually, as she pulled it back into a pony tail. She slowly opened the door, not making it creak and crep behind a wall at the entrance to both the kitchen and the living room.

That's when she heard it; Sam trying to kill Dean, Dean dying, having to go back to the old house where her mother died and Sam almost dying, it hit her ears like a tornado destroying a town; and it was killing her that secrets had been kept from her. Sure, she'd only been with them for three days, but she didn't expect secrets to be kept from her. She slowly stepped out of her hiding place and stood in the open space, no one had seen her yet.

"So I can see that a lot has happened"

Dean and Sam whipped around to see their sister, in new clothes, but still wet all the same. They tried to say something but her hand flew up as if saying 'I don't want to hear it', Missouri looked her in the eyes and knew how she felt.

"I always thought that we had secrets, but never this severe... because I was taught that secrets can get you killed" she laughed a little.

"Well if you want another secret Sammy has a Jennifer Love Hewitt thing going on"

"Oh great another secret to add to the list, Sam being psychic" Dani snapped.

"Making it worse Dean" Sam whispered in his brother's ear.

"You know I always knew this family had secrets... but I never thought there would be secrets from each other... or me"

Dean was about to say something to try to make Dani feel better, when he saw her crying but she didn't give him the chance.

"But... I guess I was wrong"

She turned around and ran to the room sh just crept out of and slammed the door. The only thing Dean and Sam heard when they reached he door was sobbing and scream of leave me alone.

**A/N**: See button down there, press it and say what you want. And ideas of how you want this story to end please


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Okay here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it, and are you ready this story is almost done... but before I start thinking it's over I have to end it first hmm... back to business so on with the show shall we...

**Chapter 12**: I Know

It had been two days, two days since Dani locked herself in that room... and she hadn't even come out for food. She would only talk to Missouri when the older woman brought her food and drinks. She wouldn't even talk to her brother's, or her father, well that was obvious. Dani wondered if they had done it, if the dark evil, that she knew was in the world, had won... she didn't know but the reality was that this might've been their goal... to isolate her. Dean was angry, not at her, not at his brother or father, not even at the older woman who seemed to be looking around in his head whenever she got the chance... in his opinion. He was angry at himself, for choosing to leave his sister in the dark about what had happened to both him and Sam, for choosing to think that she wouldn't find out; she wasn't dumb, she was his sister after all. Sam was just sitting on the front porch thinking of how Dean chose that way of action, and that it was his older brother's fault that his older sister wouldn't talk to either of them, but fact is that he had never done anything to change Dean's mind, he was a part to be blamed as well. John just stood in Missouri's back yard with 'The Colt' in hand, trying to figure out how his family became so broken... and disfunctional... noo bad word to use in this type of situation. But he knew he had to face facts, he made them this way... he made them so fucked up that if Mary were alive that she would be dissappointed in him, that he chose this way to raise his children... to raise them to be fighters and to fight every bad son of a bitch that they could find, it was, ultimately his fault.

Now Missouri entered her room with a tray full of food, trying to make her eat sometime today. Danielle was sitting in front of the window, looking out at the world... like she was an outsider looking in.

""Here you go childe, I made some lunch for you" Dani stayed silent, not moving from looking out the window.

"Do you ever think life would be different?" she asked as Missouri was leaving, not knowing that Dean had snuck up to eavesdrop.

"If what childe, life would be different if what?" Missouri already knew what Dani's answer would be but it must've been really serious topic to have one of the Winchester's motionless.

"If mom was alive" she choked, Dean just seemed hurt to know that she couldn't come to him with this conversation, but he understood how Dani felt.

"Of course it would be different, for one you and those boys wouldn't be going off into life and death situations" both Dani and Dean smiled at this but refused to laugh, it was too emotional to laugh.

"I just would've loved to know her for longer you know... like Dean did"

"But sweetheart, Dean's memory is fuzzy as well" Missouri said, yes the older boy got on her nerves but she could understand that they both came from a loving family and to have a part of that be taken away must be a terrible and horrible tragedy.

"I know but if it was just a few years later... and to where Sammy could have known her for longer than 6 months, and Dean for more than four years and me, more than two"

Dean was touched, underneath all the hurt and betrayal that she felt she could still think of her brother's it was amazing to him. Sam was standing underneath the window, but Dani was too focused on what she was talking about to notice. Sam was grateful that someone other than him thought that way, Dean probably thought like that too but he never said so, he liked his life... kicking ass was good for his older brother.

Suddenly blood started to drip down from Dani's chest and only missouri noticed it, Dani was too mesmorized by what she saw out the window... she saw her mother calling out to her, guiding her to meet her where they could be together agaain.

"Childe, your bleeding" noticing the dark red colour that her shirt was becaming.

""No, no it's not real, it's not real" Dani cried.

Missouri led her over to thee bed and laid Danii down so she could look where Dani was bleeding from, but when she looked she saw nothing. Dean and Sam had crept aay quietly not hearing the whole bleeding thing.

"Shh childe, Sleep now, we'll talk about it later"

And as quickly as Danielle drifted off to sleep, the bleeding slowly stopped... not knowing what to do, Missouri took the tray of food back into the kitchen and walked out to join Dean and Sam, John was still outside. She sat down and waited for John to get back, as she processed what had just happened, she knew what she had to do.

It had taken an hour to get John back into the house and thank god Dani was still sleeping. The living room was silent until Missouri spoke up, with a knowing look of confidence on her face.

"I know who that girl needs to see" Missouri annnounced.

"Who?" asked Sam and Dean in unison.

"A friend of mine can tell us what is happening to your sister and can explain why this demon or Meg as you call her is after her"

"Oh no... not her" John stuttered.

"Who's her, and what's so special about her" Dean and Sam asked.

"She's a healer"

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Three hours later and Maxie Carlton was there, the so called healer. It took a while for John to agree to this but with a whole lot of explaining and persuading he gave in. dean and Sam were happy that someone could help with her condition. Dani had been put into like some type of dreamscape thingy and Maxie was just walking into the room, and she put her her things down and sat next to Dani without a word. she placed her palms on her chest and closed her eyes, suddenly her eyes shot open and she started mumbling in a different language.

"You... show me the back of your neck" Maxie ordered as she pointed to Sam, she looked and nothing was there.

"You... same thing" she pointed to Dean, she looked and saw it, the mark of a unicorn.

"She's the key" Maxie whispered.

Maxie walked over and checked the back of Dani's neck and found the exact same mark, a unicorn. She looked up at Dean and searched his eyes trying to find an answer.

"Do you know where she got this?" Maxie asked pointing to the mark.

Sam answered no, John answered no... but it took a while for Dean to answer the question. Maxie searched his eyes and found the answer, he did... and she needed to know how.

"How did she get this mark?" she asked again, but this time the question was directed towards Dean.

"My son has know idea what you're talking about" John stood up, furious as hell.

"Yes I do dad... I know"

Everyone sat down, getiing ready to listen to Dean's story. It took awhile but he finally did.

"It was before we ever moved from here, you had just met Pastor Jim and you left Sam there for the night. You told me to take care of Dani which I always did, and then you left. It took a few hours, and a whole tub of ice cream to actually get us loopy, and that's when she said that she wasn't afraid of anything and told me even if I dared her to do it, she wouldn't be scared. So I dared her to search our old house and to end at Sammy's nursery and I would be just outside" Dean gulped, he knew he was gonna get in shit for this, "So she did and I wwas outside, but when she finished in the nursery I saw a whole bunch of red smoke and heard her call my name, but hen I got there she was gone... I soon found her a few hours later at the entrance" Dean finished.

John stood up, angry and about to say something but Maxie stopped him.

"So that explains it"

"It explains what?" Sam asked.

"Why you have the same mark that she does" explained Maxie.

"She's the key" Maxie repeated.

"The key to what... I don't understand" John questioned.

"The key to releasing him" Maxie choked.

"Him, you mean the demon that killed our mother right?" Sam asked desperately.

"Maxie only nodded in saddness, she knew what was going to happen to their sacrifice aka Dani. Dean just fell back down on his chair and cover his face to hide the shame that he felt inside.

"Wait a minute... if Dani's the key... what will happen to her?" Sam asked stuttering.

"She will die"

**A/N**: Chapter 12 for you, I hope you like it. If you see that button at the bottom of the page, press it and say what you want. And the ideas for the end of this storyare for inspiration, I know what will happen... I just want to know if there is anything you'd like me to incorperate.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait but I had a funeral to go too, and after that I went on my last trip of the summer. But thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm very much appreciative... so lets get rollin' shall we.

**Chapter 13**: You Can't Help Me

It had been 3 days since Maxie left, and to everyone it seemed unbearable. Danni had woken up and found out that she was a key to something and for in order for the ritual to be complete, she will have to die. John, Dean and Sam all thought it best that she not know what she had to die for, and what she would be made to release. Danni would actually talk to Sam and Dean... other than Missouri, it was kinda boring talking to only one person in a house that held5 people including herself. She still wouldn't talk to her father, but no one really expected her too. Danni had been sleeping when Dean and John got ready to leave... she had been doing that a lot lately, sleeping off the pain that she felt in her head. Before Maxie had left she told everyone how the ritual was supposed to go. In order to get the process to go Meg needed Danni's, obviously, but she also needed Dean's blood, and make that mix in with Dani's. And before she left, she wished them all good luck and that Dani would live through this.

Dean and John were getting ready to go, and hunt for anything they could kill so their minds would be clear. Missouri had gone out with a friend to play some type of card game with other friends of hers, so it would only be Sam and Danni. John walked out the front door with his journal in hand and the keys to his truck, while Dean walked into the living room with his EMF reader and the colt in his, before he stopped in front of Sam.

"Don't let her go anywhere" he ordered, h was talking about Danni it was simple to understand.

"Ok" Sam answered.

"Although if you guys go anywhere, don't let her drive my car... or I will seriously kill you"

"No comment" Sam replied with a chuckle before his brother glared at him and walked out the door.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Danni slowly awoke from her dream, where she was being called by her mother to join her... again. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Sam digging in there for food, so she just sat and watched.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked with a small laugh when she heard Sam slaam his head on one of the fridge racks.

"Looking for food" he repleid, retreating from the friddge rubbing the back his head.

"Find anything?"

"Taco mix" Sam smiled, as he saw his sister's face lighten up at the mention of tacos.

"Ok ok, I'll make em'" Sam caved.

Danni smiled as she gave her little brother a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away.

"Arn't you going to help me?" Sam asked.

"Nope"

"Oh come on" Sam begged, he really didn't want to do it alone.

"Nope"

"My god your stubborn" he pouted.

"Hm I wonder who you got it from?" she teased.

"Ha ha"

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes either, I created it... so I'm immune" she teased as she walked away.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

The taco's were gone and Dani had eaten them all, leaving one or two for Sammy. It had been a few hours since Dean and John left and Danni was getting restless. sam was getting bored, he was staring staring at Danni, trying to stay awake.

"I gotta go" Danni burst, jumping up from her position.

"No your not" jumped Sam.

"Who says?"

"Dean" Sam answered flatly.

"Take a look around do you see him around?" she stated the obvious.

"No... but he told me not to let you go" Sam quivered with fear at the thought of standing up to his sister, who was always on his side when things went wrong.

"Get real Sam, it's not like if I see Meg I'm gonna walk up to her and say here I am... ready to die now" she snapped, sarasm filled her voice.

"No but you might do something stupid anyway"

"Ok... I'll be going now" Danni replied, her features looked really distorted now.

"No your not" he stepped in her way.

"Ok Sam get the big picture here... if anyone will kill Meg it will be me, if anyone is going to kill the demon it will be me... and no one else"

"Huh" Sam muttered.

"I'll accept help, but other than that... it will be me"

"How did you know about the demon?" he asked, confusion etched into his face.

"Maxie told me, just like she told me everything else that you guys didn't care to mention"

"Why can't we kill them?" Sam asked... obviously still confused.

"Because Sammy, if you do, you'lll die, if Dan does it he'll die, if dad does it he will die" she took a momentary break. "If I do it... I'll have a better chance to survive than anyone here" she finished.

Dani started for the table, that her cell phone had been sitting on and froze when Sam spoke.

So then your doing it... where you'll most likely die... why just tell me why?"

"Because I don't want you to die, or Dean... Dad maybe but I will not let anything kill you... I will die before that happens" she stuttered, as she fell the tears prick her eyelids and fall down.

Danni quickly wiped the tears away and asked herself when she became the cry baby. She was never one for crying, never cried oonce in front of Sam. She stoped crying when she as two, but to cry every time she felt down was not a good sign. She grabbed her cell and headed toward th door, only to be stopped by Sam grabbing her arm.

"I'm not letting you go" Sam gritted his teeth.

"Sorry Sammy" she replied as she turned around.

"For wha..." but he was cut off by Danni's fist punching him in the jaw.

"For that"

Danni walked to the door, grabbed Dean's keys and looked back in sorrow at Sam for what she had just done.

"I need a drink"

And the last thing Sam heard before he faded into black was the Impala's engine roaring to life, and fading in the distance.

**A/N**: There's 13 for you... I know I didn't put Dean in there but it will mostly be him and Sam in the next one. So if you see that button at the bottom of this page press it and say what you want... if you don't press it anyway. lol jk.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Your lucky... two chapters in one day, holy shit I've never worked this fast in my life. But there will be four chapters after this one, including this one. so yeah almost done. But anyway let's get rollin'

**Note**: Whatever is **bold **and underlined are lyrics

**Chapter 14**: Getting Hurt While Your Drunk

John brought his truck to a stop, in Missouri Mosley's driveway with his oldest child in the front seat. He immediately got the feeling that something wasn't right the moment he stepped out of his vehicle, Dean obviously felt the same way because once the car door slammed shut, he ran inside the house. It hadn't been an eventful hunting trip, for one Dean would barely speak to him, and two there was practically no supernatural presences... one, two, maybe three but that was pretty much it. Once John entered the house, he saw why Dean was worried... there Sam lied on the wooden floor only coming to consciousness. John moved to check the rest of the house, but everywhere he looked there was no Dani to be seen. He walked back to the occupied room of the house and stared in awe at how much his sons didn't need him... Dani he wasn't so sure.

"She's not here" he said coldly.

"Yeah, I could've told you that" muttered Sam, while flexing his jaw.

"I swear I'm going to hurt the person who did this" Dean seethed.

"Ha... you would hurt your own sister" Sam chuckled, but winced in pain instead.

"Well... what, Dani did this?" Dean stuttered.

"We need to find her" Sam replied while letting Dean help him up.

"Why she's just probably letting off steam" John entered the conversation.

"Because if we don't find her, she's gonna try and kill Meg and the demon" Sam replied, a little irritated.

"Shit... wait... how did she find out about the demon... Sammy you didn't tell her did you?" Dean finished in an accusitory tone of voice.

"No Maxie did" the younger one replied.

"Ok are we gonna stay here and talk or look for Danielle" John almost yelled.

Dean turned to face his father and gave him a glare that said 'don't mess with me' before he said, "Your staying here"

"And why is that?" John asked.

"Because if we find her she is not gonna want to talk or even come home with you" Dean said his voice slightly escalated.

Before John was able to comment Dean and Sam were out the door, but not before Dean was able to grab the keys to the truck out of his fathers hand. John couldn't believe it, his son the good soldier had grown into a general... it was completely and utterly confusing. John sat down and started to think about how his son stopped following orders and started giving them.

Sam and Dean didn't know what to do, they didn't even know where to start. But if Dean believed in his hunches, then they were headed to the nearest bar they could find.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Dani had drank so much that she was just a little tipsy... she sang a few songs, hit on a few guys and had been hit on. She was feeling very comfortable in this particulaar bar and she didn't want to leave. But when the bartender asked her to sing _Take Me Or Leave Me _from the movie Rent, the only thing tht she wanted to do was leave. The music started to play through the speakers and someone gave her a mike, she didn't know who. But she just found a spot on the other wall and concentrated on it.

**Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys girls i can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that i'm your baby**

Take me for what i am  
Who i was ment to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby  
Or leave me

Take me or leave me

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage baby  
Lets have fun  
You are the one i choose  
Folks will kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby  
So be mine but don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

Take me for what i am  
Who i was ment to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

No way, can i be what i'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?  
Kiss pookie

Dani didn't know what to do, it was a music break but she didn't know if someone was going to sing or if she would again. But that question was answered when a feminine voice came through another mike and came closer to where she was on the stage. She looked to see who it was but saw no one else but Meg.

"Oh shit" she mumbled to herself.

**It won't work  
I look before i leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
Whats my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but i love you  
What do with my improptu baby?  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
You got a prize but don't compomise  
Your one lucky baby  
**

**Take me for what i am**

And for some reason that was where the song ended, Dani looked toward the jukebox but noticed that it had been smashed. Meg was walking towards her and it didn't look good, it never looked good when Meg was around.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded through the bar and everyone evacuated exept for Meg, Dani, Dean, Sam, the other guy that had black eyes just like Meg, and the bartender. Meg grabbe Danni's neck and threw her into the other wall, while Sam and Dean kept shooting at her... Dean wasn't using the Colt because it wasn't in his possesion, his Dad had it. They didn't see the bartender sneak Dani out of there, and they didn't see the man with black eyes come and cut into Dean's arm with a knife, or they didn't notice when Dean started to bleed and the liquid was caught by a wooden sacrificial bowl. They only noticed all of these things when Meg snuck out of the bar without being seen.

Dani had been brought to the bartender's car before she came into consciousness. He was looking all nice and sweet when she first opened her eyes and in her opinion... HE WAS HOT!

"Where'd you want to go?" he asked politely.

"Anywhere but here" she mumbled.

"My names Tyler by the way... everyone calls me Ty" he introduced himself.

"Dani" she replied.

"So did you learn anything during that battle, that occured in the bar?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah getting hurt... while drunk is a bad idea"

"So where's your home?" he asked.

"I don't have one" she lied, she didn't want to go back to Dean and Sam druck or with a hangover.

"Oh ok" was all she heard, before everything went hazy.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

"Damnitt" Dean snapped wile slamming the front door shut.

"What happened Sugar" Missouri asked Sam... she had gotten back a while ago and got the soop from John.

"Well I can clearly say that they have one ingredient down"

"Dani" John jumped.

"No my blood" Dean snapped again.

"Well did you find her?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah, but then we lost her again"

"How can you do that? John asked in anger.

"Simple turn our back to fight off Meg, but when we turn back she's gone" Dean seethed.

"Yup... which means our job just got a whole lot harder" Sam finished what his brother started and sat down and started to think.

**A/N**: There is 14 for ya and I hope you like it. So see that button at the bottom of this page... press it and say what you want.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait... work got in the way... but before I start babbling lets just start this chapter and get it finished shall we

**Chapter 15**: Play With Me

Danni didn't think she could take it anymore... it had been three days since she woke up in Tyler's bed and with his explanation that they had slept together that night. Although she didn't remember anything, that's what drinking will do to you, with the fact of a splitting headache the next morning. But already the fact that he was driving her insane, with the assumption that sleeping together automatically means your a couple. _Note to self: pick better people to sleep with _she scolded herself. But she had a plan, she was going to kill Meg and her father, and whoever else was in her family tonight... with the Colt. Problem was... first she had to get the Colt, it wouldn't be that hard, sneak into Missouri's house, grab the gun, and sneak back out; not so hard right. Wrong, totally and completely wrong, with Dean in that house, her plan would be toast and he would catch her in the act, but if no one was there it would be very easy... especially with the fact that Dean had taught her how to pick locks... easy as pie.

She got into the Impala and turned on the engine and started to drive, hopefully she knew how to get to the house. Once she finally got there, she parked behind a bunch of trees near there and walked to the door and picked the lock, wasn't that hard. She walked into the house and started looking, when she found it she started to walk to where she came in. It wasn't hard to miss, it was in a box which was hid in a duffel bag with salt mixed with holy water circled around it.

_Nice hiding Dad... no one will find it there _she giggled inwardly at that. She stuck the weapon in the back of her pants, but when she turned the corner she ran face to face with Missouri... there in lied her problem.

"Arg" she sighed heavily.

"Relax sugar, your family ain't here" Missouri answered.

"Not what I'm stressed about... the fact of me getting caught blows though" replied Danni dryly.

"Well I come home from getting groceries to find the only Winchester daughter in my house... stealing is not what I expected either childe" Missouri scolded.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm not stealing"

"I'm getting what I need to end this" Dani finished, finding the questioning look in the psychic's eyes.

"Why won't you let them help you childe?" Missouri asked, when she found tat same question floating in the girl's mind.

"Cuz if I do they'll die... now if you excuse me I need to get ready for this war I'm gonna fight"

Missouri moved aside and Danni started to walk towards the door but before she actually was able to leave the house, Missouri spoke.

"You can't fight them alone you know... your one against an army... your not Xena" Missouri stated, knowing that Danni used to watch that show when she was younger.

"I know, but that's where Dean and Sam come in"

She walked away after that, out the door, ran to the Impala, and started it up and drove off before the rest of em' came home.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Once Danielle arrived back at Tyler's place, she starte to arm herself for the fight. The day before she had gotten two Devil's Trap tattoo's on different places on her body. She kept the Colt in the back of her pants, opened the trunck of the Impala and stuck a 45' shotgun to the side of her leg, she knew it didn't have the bullets she needed... but it would make for a hell of a distraction. she put a permanent black marker in the inside pocket of her jacket (you never know). After 15 minutes she was ready to fight, but before she could walk out the door Tyler stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Suddenly she got an idea, to get her brothers where she needed them to be.

"Do me a favor ok... tommorow morning drop these keys at this house ok" she asked while writing down the address to the older psychic's house and directions if need be.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because... my brothers will want to come find me so tell them where I went and tell them to put these on themselves before they do it" she drew out a devil's trap on another piece of paper, before she started to walk out the door.

"Why... where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going back to where it all started... I'm going home" she slowly breathed out.

"You told me you didn't have a home..." he started, trying to understand.

"I lied" she stated simply.

"But why in the hell..." he started but Danni cut him off.

"Tyler... don't judge what you don't understand ok" she snapped finally getting fed up with the guy and slammed the door in his face... as she started to walk in the direction of her old house.

20 mintutes later and she had reached aproximately 2 meters away from the house when she started to feel like she was being watched. She turned around to check but found no one, once she got back to where she started, she found Meg.

"Why don't you let me get to my destination before popping out of nowhere" she snapped, a little irritated.

"Cuz' this is fun" Meg grinned, before knocking Danni unconscious.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Danni awoke to find her arms were bound behind her back, legs bond and she was sitting in a steel chair... not very comfy. She opened her eyes to find complete darkness, not what she is used to. Once her eyes adjested to the non-light in the room she could see Meg playing with some weapons, a wooden bowl that a piece of paper told her that it was Dean's blood... and a funnel tube... well sorta. Meg finally noticed that her prisoner was awake when she heard Danni cough, she walked up to Danielle, straddled her lap and whispered in her ear one little question that made Danni's blood run cold.

"Will you play with me?"

**A/N**: There is 15... see that purple button at the bottom of the page, press it and say what you want or whatever you would like to include in the ending.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait... that is what happens when your mother makes you work for three days straight! Anyway lets get rolling... I want this story finished, it has taken me... I dunno, too long... to finish.

**Chapter 16**: Where's The Colt

It had been a full 12 hours since Danni had gone back to her home, old home or... oh Tyler didn't even know anymore. But he was doing what she asked him too, he had the piece of paper she had drawn on in his pocket, but he didn't even know what it was for. He parked her brother's car in the driveway, right behind some old guy's truck, and walked up to the front door before the door flew open.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

Dean was looking out the window wondering where his baby sister was now, when he noticed his baby parking in the driveway behind his father's truck. He looked at Missouri and she just smiled, she knew who he was and why he was there; but she bothered to tell no one. Missouri had only told one person about Danni taking the Colt... and that was John... he totally flipped out, saying that she could get herself killed, but Missouri slapped him with her wooden spoon saying that she could take care of herself... and that he and Dean taught her well, and that he should trust her judgement. Sam walked into the living room with John's journal in hand.

"Hey _Sammy_, before Danni was taken at the bar did you see who took her?" Dean asked, staring at the man walking up the path to the doorway.

"No, why"

"You said Danni took my car... right?" Dean asked again, he was really confused... but he would never show it.

"Yeah, are you gonna tell me why?"

"What's your point son?" John asked, standing from his current position.

"Because someone just parked my car outside and is walking up to the door" he explained, now looking at his family members, including Missouri who was just smiling.

John and Sam just looked at the door and stared, with a questioning look in their eyes. Dean just looked at them, and then looked at the door and looked back at his baby. He then ran for the door and yanked it open, which made him come face to face with a man, his height, and with a set of car keys in his hands.

"I'm guessing these are yours" the strange man noticed the accusing look on Dean's face, while handing him the car keys.

Dean grabs the guys collar and pins him to Missouri's wall, in anger mixed with confusion as to how this guy got his car keys.

"Where's my sister... and why the hell do you have my car keys?" Dean demanded an answer.

"Whoa, whoa... jesus, if she'd said that it would be like this I probably wouldn't have come"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, while Dean loosened his grip, not completely but Dean wasn't crushing his windpipe anymore.

"First off, my names Tyler... and for christ sakes will you let me go already" Tyler pulled his shirt away from Dean's grasp and was finally able to fully breathe

Dean let Tyler go willingly, and gladly accepted his car keys. It had been a while since he could feel the cool metal in his hands and in his mind he missed that feeling, and the feeling of hearing that beautiful Metallica, Blak Sabbath and B.O.C. music, listening it coming through the speakers. He was able to come backinto the real world when he heard Sam calling his name.

"Ok so when you picked Danni up, why didn't you just bring her here, to her family... her home?" John asked, finally noticing that Dean was back in reality and after Tyler knew all of their names.

"She told me she didn't have a home" said Tyler, dryly.

"So this whole time, she lied... where was she staying" Sam asked.

"With me"

"Ok, so how did you get my car?"

"She told me to give it to you... before she left" Tyler finally remembered the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Before she left... left where?" Sam asked, standing up ubruptly.

"She also said that before you go after her, you should draw this onto yourselves" Tyler handed Sam the piece of paper, and then Sam passed it to Dean who passed it to John.

Tyler waited until all of the men, other than himself, had drawn on that symbol somewhere on their bodies (upper body), until he was ready to tell them where she went.

"She said she was going back to where it started... she said she was going home" he stuttered, which left John looking fearful, Dean astonished and Sam in utter panic.

Dean was the first to muster up all the courage into going back into their old house to acutally speak. It took so much of his energy to go in the first time, now he has to do it again, for his sister... oh how his life sucked beyond belief.

"Ok, I'll go in... and I'm not coming out without my sister" he said, as he walked into the place where the Colt was hidden.

"Uh... Dad... where's the Colt?"

**A/N**: Ok, I'm extending this story one more chapter, there are two more chapters after this... ok ideas on how this will end will be much needed, I'm running into a writing block... I know I said I had it all figured out and I did, but then a smack in the head by a 2 by 4 kinda erased it all. So in serious trouble here... HELP ME!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, school kinda got in the way, as well as other more personal things, also a really bad case of writer's block. But I'm here with the second last chapter so you'd better be happy... before I start spilling my wholeending I'll start writing this chapter.

**Chapter 17**: Everyone Has A Weakness

Dani screamed in pain as Meg took away a new hot scalding piece of metal, it had been a full twenty four hours after her 'torture' had begun and she she was geting tired. For the first twelve hours Dani had stayed strong and not let herself scream, but that wasn't good enough for Meg. Meg wanted the middle child of the WInchester family to scream... not that that would make her stop or anything. Dani had freash hot tears of pain falling down her face, and her shirt and jeans were a least hald blood soaked. But she wasn't going to give up, no, she would fight until her last breath, if she had to die to try and save her famly she was fine with that. She was still bound to a chair but her hands were no longer restrained behind her back. Both of her arms were tied to some part of the wall, she could feel blood trickling down her wrists because of the tightness of her restraints, but that didn't stop her from trying to wriggle herself out of them.

She knew Dean and Sam were outside the house looking for her, and probably heard her scream from Sam's nursery. She could still feel the coolness of the Colt in the back of her pants... at least Meg hadn't found it yet. She closed her eyes to prevent a new set of tears rolling down her face, and when she opened them she saw where Dean was... through his eyes, he was walking up the stairs, down the hallway towards the nursery. She could see him open the door a little smidge and see Meg playing with a new weapon and herself sitting in a chair all bloodied up and tied to a wall. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw her current surroundings. She saw the door slightly opened and could see Dean's face and then she smiled, knowing that he had come just what she planned on. Behind Dean she saw John's face, something she hadn't planned on... _where's Sam _she asked herself. Dean must've knew what she was asking herself because he mouthed outside.

Meg had been playing with her next weapon she would use on Dani before she put i down on the table. She decided to just talk to the woman who was stuck to a chair... sometimes words were even more painful than a weapon. She walked over to the wounded Winchester, which blocked Danielle's view of the door, and smirked at her like she knew something personal. Dani gathered all the saliva in her mouth and spat on Meg which Meg wiped off looking disgusted and amused at the same time.

"What you staring at?" Dani snapped, she never really like to be looked at... by a obvious possesed psycho.

Meg walked up to the table and grabbed the suction tube and the funnel type thing and walked back to Dani before she stuck the tube into Dani's arm. Meg then grabbed a chair and dragged it across the floor to sit across from the girl who was staring at the blood being sucked out of her through a tube.

"Don't worry sweetie, I don't need to take all of your blood to resurrect my father, but I might just do it anyway"Meg explained in her normal cold voice of hers, used so often.

"You know I'm gonna kill you, and your father too, and whatever other son's a bitches that are in your family" Dani seethed.

"A little to late for that... isn't it"

"Did you ever think that I planned for it to be like this" Dani smiled.

"You know, I used to wonder how your mind worked, what your weaknesses were, what you strived on, why you fought, what you fought for, and what your deepest darkest secret was..." Meg trailed off. "Yeah it was me, making you feel like you were going crazy" Meg smirked, now straddling Dani's lap, not caring that she was gasping in pain.

"You might've been in my head, but don't pretend you know anything about me... cuz you have clue


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**A/N**: Sorry for bad short chapter thingy, my computer logged off on me and when I logged back on I couldn't open that stupid file. Anyway on with the show...

**Chapter 17**: Everyone Has A Weakness Part 2

"You might've been in my head, but don't pretend you know anything about me, cuz' trust me you have NO fucking clue" Danielle seethed, still attached to the wall, she was finding it difficult to release her other hand from the side of the chair but when she sets her mind to something she does it.

Dean smiled at Meg's back, since he couldn't see his sister. His dad was behind him, listening like he was, he had a scowl plastered on his face rather than a smirk; still angry that Danni took the Colt... a fact that he hasn't told his sons. Sam was outside, leaning against the car, he was told to stay out there until they needed him, he was never one for following orders but the fact that the demon was after him and that if he wanted Dani to live he would do it... plus Dean kinda pleaded with him to do it... in a Dean sorta way whick wasn't really pleading it was more like leaving him inside the car and locking the doors. Sam had found his way out though and actually listened to Dean... cuz when it came to himself and Danni, that was when Dean was ready to die in order to protect, and he would not under any circumstance let or make his brother die.

-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

"Oh really well lets just see what I know about the great Danielle Winchester... i know that you hate for what your father did to you, I know that you love Dean and Sam with every bone in your body, I know you would die for them if you had to, I know that on your first hunt you almost got Dean killed, I know that your father hit you... only once after that hunt I might add" Meg took a break to breathe and then smiled at the reaction on Danni's face.

Dean's breath got caught in his throat, he couldn't even remember that night... what had happened to him, what he swore to himself and Danni that she didn't cause. John just held his breath and got the knife ready for action.

"I know that even though Dean told you, you didn't do it... you still felt guilty, I also know that Dean would die for you and Sam, and that Sam would come with me just to see that this is over and that neither of you die... oh and the first lesson you were ever taught, protect _Sammy_, just like Dean learnt to protect both of his siblings" Meg finally finished, she knew more she just didn't want to share it at the moment.

Danni fell off balance right at that moment, she didn't think that Meg would spew off half the things she knew... but she regained composure quickly and came up with a great comeback. Her hand was free from the chair anyway, and she really didn't think that she had given little of her blood to Meg's cause.

"You know for a demon... you talk to much" she kicked Meg away from her with her one free lef and quickly grabbed the tube, yanked it out of her arm and untied her other foot quickly.

Meg stood up calmly, like she knew this was going to happen, like she'd expected it. She now just had to wait til' it was time, which meant fighting back, she was good at that... with all the practice she has had with Dean and Sam this would be a snap. Meg ducked down and swung her leg out in order to make he opponent fall but instead Danni jumped over her leg. Meg stood up and punched Danni accross the room and into the wall.

"You know I really don't like fighting you Winchester's, you always tire me out" Meg spat as she picked up Danni and got ready to throw her across the room.

"One thing you don't know me... Dean taught me to fight dirty" she chuckled before she bit down on Meg's hand, hard... whick caused Meg to let go of Danni and drop her onto the floor.

Danni groaned, she never liked being dropped on the floor... from experiences with Dean mostly. She cranked her neck up to see Meg's hand heal instantly... comes full cirle with demonic possesions. Danni started to get up but Meg kicked her in the stomach, which made her fly accross the room.

"You know what... I'm getting tired of this" Danni smirked as she punched Meg in the chest and then scissor kicked her to the ground. "Seriously I got enough of it from Dean... and I was six" Danni smirked.

Meg jumped back up and laughed as she kicked Danni back to the floor.

"You know... everyone has a weakness... what's yours?" she asked as the door mysteriously opened, revealing Dean and John, "Oh look there is one of them now" Meg laughed a little more.

Danni's head jerked as Dean ran in trying to fight off Meg from his baby sister. And then she saw Dean fly into the wall and he stayed there. Danni watched as her dad walked in slowly, with a knife in his hands and then she jumped up kicked Meg into the wall threw her hand up as to say 'throw me the damned knife' and the knife landed in her hand and then she threw it at Mag's sleeve.

The knife kept Meg there for awhile... it was stuck deep. And Danni walked over to Meg, grabbed her hand and drew something on the palm and then let it go and smiled. Meg took her hand and raised it to see a 'Devils Trap' drawn on with permanent marker.

It took a few minutes but then the demon left the body, and then it took another few minutes for the real Meg to die. But before she did, Meg had one thing to say that really stuck in Danni's mind... kill them and thankyou'. Dean had been released from the wal and was regaining his breathing. Danni rose up from her place and walked over to Dean.

"Let me see it?" she asked referring to the Devils Trap.

Dean showed his sister the back of his wrist and left shoulder blade that he drew the mark on with permanent ink. She walked over to John and asked for the same thing, John showed her his upper arm but Danni saw nothing.

"I don't see it" she eplied.

"What it was there an hour ago" John said kind of amused.

"Dad you didn't use a washible felt did you?"

"Come on, you know this stuff by now" she sighed, not only did she half to worry about her brothers now she had too worry about her damned father... oh her life sucked ass.

Danni then asked Dean if he could help her with the other weapons that she left in the trunk, and she 'ordered' John to stay where he was. Dean walked toward the hallway, that lead to the stairs and then leaded to the front door... Dani took the easy way... through the window.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

After they got what they needed and Dean, Sam, and Danni walked back to the nursery to see their father standing there waiting... except it wasn't their father. Danni sort of forgot that since the demon had her blood and Dean's that he would be awakening soon. John looked up at them with firey eyes and smiled at his daughter menacingly... which concluded that he was posessed.

"Oooooooh shit"

**A/N**: There is end of 17 for ya... I've added yet another chapter so I didn't have to keep thinking. So if you see that button on the bottom of the page press it and say what you want. And please tell me how and where you want me to end it... whether it be in a hospital or on the road etc I dunno so I need your input. Don't foryget to R&R!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Ok here is the next chapter... and there are gonna be a few twists, I warn you. I'm so close to being done. But you know what they say... its not over til' the fat lady sings. Had to use that even though I know it's cliche. So lets get this chapter rollin...

**Chapter 18**: Choose

"Ooooooh shit" was the last thing she said before both Sam and Dean flew into the walls on each side of the door, while the open door mysteriously shut.

John chuckled as he watched Danni's eyes showed fear and loathimg, he slowly walked up to her and stare into her eyes freaking her out just a little. Dean tried his hardest to get away from the wall and protecthis little sister but the more he tried the more he needed to breathe. _She's a big girl, she can do it... hell maybe she'll save you and Sam _nagged the little voice in his head... sometimes it was helpful but right now it was just being a pain in the ass. Sam was tring out his telekinesis out but it wasn't helpng much since he couldn't really move.

"Where's the Colt, Danielle" Danni gulped, only did John use her full name when he was angry with her, she had to shake her head to remember that this wasn't John, it was the demon that the whole family was trying to kill with very little luck right now.

"Like I would tell you"

"Wait a minute... you took the Colt?" Dean asked as he tried to control his breathing.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you would've done the exact same thing" she smiled looking toward her older brother.

"You know, Sam's not the only one I'm after" all the children of the Winchester family stared at the demon in John's body, Danni just stared with a confused look etched into her features.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Yes, _Sammy_ boy Danni also has a distinct power that I tried to get a hold of, when I killed you precious mother" John smirked and then when no one answered he continued.

"You see, she has grown up to be a excellent healer... with an extra kick of power herself" he smiled turninghis head slowly back to Danni, only stopping once to see the reaction of Dean.

John walked back over to Danni, to see the confusion back on her face. And he knew that she was thinking about Dean at the moment, she looked back at Dean and he saw one and only tear roll down her face. She was confused scared and a little freaked heself, to find she had a strange power thing like Sam was totally creepy in her opinion.

"You know, when your Dad found out that you were in a hospital bed, he wasn't happy... he wanted you gone, dead, buried" the demon announced circling around her like she was a piece of meat.

Danni's face hardened again, knowing that he would say things that would try and break her... but that wasn't possible she wasn't breakable... or at least so she thought. She brought her head up to be able to look into his eyes and cracked a smirk.

"You know I'm glad someone sees it my way... instead of telling me that he did it for a good reason" she was totally lying but what was important was that he believed her... the only one that knew she was lying was Dean... and that's because he taught her how to lie.

John smiled... at least the demon believed her. She jumped and kicked him in the face and kicked him in the chest making him fall over. She went to grab the Colt from the back of her pants, luckily only Dean and Sam saw, but before Danni could wrap her hands around the cool feeling of metal on her back, someone punched her in the face. She gained back her composure and looked before her to find nobody else but... Tyler.

_Ok now I should definately pick better people to sleep with _she scolded herself, and took a step forward only to take a step back... Tyler had a gun in his hand, not the Colt but her 45' that she wrapped around her leg. After about 5 -7 minutes of awkward silence before Danni asked how he found out.

"You know, I figured it out when I found your wallet with the picture of a Devils Trap on it and when I found out you were a Winchester, not to mention when I found that you heal freakishly fast... and then after that Meg offered me immortality"

"You know what... Meg's dead" Danni chuckled.

"I don't care he will, (referring to John's posessed form) now I ask you to choose... who do you want to die... Dean or Sam?" Tyler asked pointing the gun at each of them.

"You know what..." she trailed off, before she grabbed the gun out of Tyler's hand, kicked him unil he fell to the ground unconscious, grabbed the Colt from the back of her pants and shot her father in the leg.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

After the demon left John's body and he was standing up with the help of Sam. John just stood there, staring at his daughter in amazement and anger.

"You could've killed it, why didn't you?" he asked... his voice growing higher.

"Be thankful I saved your god damn life why don't you" Danni retorted, as she looked at Tyler's form n the floor.

"Man, I should really think about who I sleep with" she whispered, loud enough for her family to hear.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" exclaimed Dean, Sam and John.

"According to him I did... I don't remember... I was plastered at the time" she defended herself.

Sam, Dean, John and Danni turned around and started to walk to the stairs, unaware that Tyler had woken up and reached for the gun.

**BANG!**

Danni stopped where she was and looked down, she placed her hand over her stomach and brought it back only to see scarlet. Before his sister fell, Dean grabbed his pistol and shot Tyler in the foot. Danni fell into Dean's arms and her breathing pattern became rapid.

Sam and John were already downstairs and John was sitting in the passengers side of the Impala. Once Sam heard the shot he ran into the house and ran upstairs to find Danni's body, still alive, but losing blood and Dean muttering something incomprehensible.

"Dean" Sam rasped, it was like he couldn't do anything other than look at his sister's bloodied form on the ground.

"What are you doing... CALL 911" Dean yelled at his brother which caused Sam to jump out of his state.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and called the number that he had thought to use so many times. Once he was done with the stuid person on the other end he kne an abulane was coming. Dean was out of his mind with dread... he couldn't lose her ow, not again... he just got her back.

Danni knew this and grabbed his hand and spueezed, in a fake reassurance that she was going to be fine. But what could she do, she didn't know if she was going to be fine or not... she was scared just as much as he was.

"Don't leave me" she rasped, trying to breathe every last breath she could.

Her head was spinning, she could see stars or ducks, she didn't even know. She heard sirens coming toward her... toward her or the house she couldn't tell. She was wrong, she thought she was unbreakable but she was wrong. The truth was she was breakable, she was ust like everyone else, although apparently with healing powers. She started to see dots, and in her mind that wasn't good, she had to stay awake... for Dean... for Sam. The last thing she saw was Dean being pushed out of the way, her hand instantly pulled away from hers by those stupid paramedics.

"No... no" she cried, befoe her world faded into black.

**A/N**: Hooray, one more chapter. If anyone wants a sepuel to this story then review and tell me, but if you see that button down at the bottom press it and say what you want. And where you want it to end, eithr in the hospital or on the road. Don't forget to R&R!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Whoa two chapters in one day... I'm on a roll... to bad it's the last chapter. I can almost hear the fat lady singing in the distance... oh well. Okay let me start this chapter before I start rambling because then if i do that I'll never be finished.

**Note**: Just so no one is amazed when they find out, Jessica will be in this chapter and so will Mary.

**Chapter 19**: Can't Lose You

Dani woke up in a house... she got up on her feet and realized that it was her old house... the house she was just shot in. But it wasn't dark and gloomy and it wasn't damaged in any way. She walked up the stairs and looked in her old room, and saw something she would never see again. There on Dean's old bed was her mother, Mary reading a story to a four year old Dean and a two year old Danni... it was weird she never thought she would see her mother's beautiful face and beautiful smile ever again, and yet here she was staring at the picture that she always carried in her wallet, behind her id. Mary was tickling Danni at that moment in time and Dean was helping, and little Danni was laughing and crying and able to say the words stop mommy stop. She walked out of her old room and walked into Sam's nursery just down the hall and saw John sleeping on the chair next to the door and baby _Sammy _sleeping comfortably in his crib. Danni smiled in awe that she was able to see her mother again before she died and what it was like to be a normal family.

"Freaky" she muttered, still amazed at how childlike Sam looked, nothing like the Sam she knew.

"What?" asked a feminine voice from behind her.

Danielle whipped around ready to fight some type of attacker but instead found a blonde haired woman about her size and somehow she knew that this woman had a connection to their family.

"Ok, who are you and why the hell are you here?" asked Danni, she wanted an answer before she decided to run for her freakin life.

"My name's Jessica, and as for why I'm here, I'm here to help you on your journey"

"Journey what journey?" Dani asked confused.

"Your journey home... back to them" Jessica replied with a sad smile on her face.

"What aren't you telling me?" Danni wasn't ready for the running for her life at the moment.

"I am... was Sam's girlfriend, before i died by the hands of that demon that took your mother" Jessica finished and her and Danni's surroundings faded into black.

Once the surroundings returned it was no longer the happy feeling it was before... no Danielle got a feeling of dread and fear. "No... no" Dani ran back up the stairs ran into _Sammy's _nursery to find her mother on the ceiling her stomach cut and bleeding. She screamed in fear and kept thinking _no not again, this can't b happening again._

In an instant, Jessica was at her side, consoling the sobbing woman. John ran up seconds after and took Sammy and ran out to give him to Dean, while the ceiling erupted in flames.

"No, I don't wanna see it again" cried Danni, and then her and Jess's surroundings faded into black... again.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Dean had been waiting a few hours now and he was getting impatient. Sure Sam and John were with him, but Danni told him not to leae her alone and the doctors would not let him see her. Of cours she had been in surgery for over 2 hours now, and the docs were going to have questions about how Danni was tortured and why. Suddenly Danielle's doctor walked out of the ER with a notepad in his hands and Dean was the first one out of his chair.

"How is she, doc?" asked John, once he and Sam all gathered around Dean and the doctor.

"She is stable, and her vitals are improving... however she cannot be on her own right now so we put her on a ventilator and hopefully by the end of the week she will be awake" the doctor explained.

The whole family sighed in relief, Danni was going to be okay... there was just something else wrong and Sam could feel it in his bones. And by the look on the doc's face Dean figured it out too, John was none the wiser.

"What's wrong doctor?"

"Well Danni was shot with a 45', it's not the bullet thats interesting... it's the coating arund the bullet" the doctor finished.

"Well what's around the bullet?" asked John, worry was cover all over his face.

"It's a drug... called orpheus... unfortunate ly that's all we know about it"

-----yah yah yah, i got the idea of the drug from angel is that a crime-----

-----------and i just liked the idea of a drug bringing someone down to hell-----

-------although I changed some of it-----

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she's in ICU but if you tell them that you are family, I'm sure they will let you in" the doctor smiled.

Sam, Dean and John... all got into IcU without a problem and they were all in Danni's room. John's face had not left from a scowl ever since the doctor told them that orpheus was coating the bullet and Dean was noticing.

"Dad, what exactly is orpheus?" Sam asked, he also noticed John's face.

"It's a supernatural drug, if injected into anybody or any demon, it will... it will... it will take you down to hell and leave you there" John sighed in terror that his daughter might be in her version of hell.

"Jessica" Danni muttered, making Sam stare at her in wonder... he had never told hiss sister about his girlfriend so how did she know.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

"What else do I need to see?" asked Danni, getting tired of the trip down memory lane.

"Just a few more things" Jessica replied sweetly.

Danni's surroundings became John, Dean and her surrounded by woods and she instantly regretted asking because she knew which memory this was... it was her first hunt.

The scene unfolded the way it did the first time, she and Dean were sent to go one ay while John went the other. There was an argument about being bait and on her end she lost the fight.She was only eleven when this happened so she was still a scared little girl, but her dad thought it would be better if she had her first hunt before the age when Dean did... Dean was thirteen...and Sammy would be thirteen when he went on his first hunt.

They were hunting a werewolf and Dean was ready to fight, however, Dani was as scared as she ever would be. It took a while for Dean and Danni to find the cave and that is where it all went wrong. The werewold jumped and was ready to kill her when Dean jumped in the way. Dani screamed and ran to hide behind a tree, it was a few minutes later when John came and shot the thing, but what really scared her is what Dean looked like once the werewolf was off of him... she never stoppeed blaming hersellf after that.

The scenery faded into black and then changed into a inside of a car with her inside. She instantly realized that this was her fourteenth birthday from the anchor necklace that Dean had given her. John was driving and then a car was going in the wrong direction and Danni screamed at John to stop but he just kept going, and in the end Danni was in the hospital and John was nowhere to be found.

Her surroundings faded into black again but stayed that way, and soon a door appeared in front of her. There was light coming from the other side of the door, which only freaked Danni out, she hadn't seen Jess in a while so she was a little worried. Although the last thing that Jess had said to her was 'tell Sam I love him'.

"Jess, where are..." she turned around to see black, no Jessica, no nothing.

Danni turned back to the door to see the door but someone standing a few feet in front of it. Danni had to spuint to see but once she did she realized it was her mother.

"You need to go home, sweetie" Mary said soothingly.

"How did... where did... I must be going crazy" Danni convinced herself.

"No you're not" Mary smiled, oh it was good to see that smile.

"Then where am I... where's Sam and Dean?" she asked... it was like her whole memory lane thing was done now she just needed to remember where she was.

"Walk through the door and find out" Mary smailed again.

So Danni did it, she opened the door and walked into the light. I mean her mother said to, and the last thing she heard from her mother before the door shut on that world was 'I love you baby girl'.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

_**A Week Later...**_

Dean was getting food, John was sleeping at a motel... so it was only Sam and his unconscious big sister left in the bleak hospital room. Danni had muttered 'don't go' amd 'i'm sorry' during this whole comatose thing but other than that no other normal activity. She was done with the ventilator, she could now breath on her own and Sam was proud of her, It had been a few days longer than the doctor predicted but he kept saying 'any day now' every single day and it was getting irratating.

Now Sam was sitting along side Danni's bedside holding her hand pleading with her to wake up and end the brother's suffering. Dean hadn't been sleeping for a week and a half and he wasn't able to sllep that long anymore. Danni made them, all complete, like they could sleep knowing that their family wasn't in danger at this day and time.

"Please wake up, I can't lose you, not again... I've already lost mom and Jessica... don't make me lose you too" Sam was close to tears.

Suddenly Danni gasped for all the air she could get, trying her hardest to get her best to get oxygen into her lungs. Dean chose that moment to walk in with a bag of food after saying goodbye to the hot nurse with a date planned for Friday. Sam was speechless, Dean was stationary, he couldn't believe she had woken up after wherever she was.

After a few hours Dean came back to his cocky self while Sam and Danni were chatting about wherever the hell she was. he finally told them about the hot nurse and his date while Danni some sarcastic remark about him getting a date while she was in her own personal hell.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Sam, Dean and John walked into Danni's new recovery hospital room and saw her watching television. She was just about to throw the remote through the television before Sam grabbed it away from her.

"Daytime television sucks" she muttered, everyone started laughing. "Yeah don't I know it" Dean muttered back, sitting beside his sister.

They started talking about when she was getting released, two more weeks, and how she was glad because the food she was being given sucked... that's why Dean sneaking in food was always a plus. Danni turned her head to the tv and saw the Teddy Bear for the laundry detergent came on.

"That bear is posessed... we should go kill it" she smirked and looked up at Dean.

"Yeah we will" Dean chuckled while giving Sam a 'i told you so' look and then he laughed along with his sister as Sam turned off the tv and mumbled something under his breath.

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

They had been on the road for a couple hours when one of Dani's songs played through the speakers. John and Sam were in the backseat, Sam was looking for their next job and John was smiling as he stared at his daughter staing out the window. Music started to play through the speakers and right when the singer started her vocals, Danni sang along with the music.

**I miss you,  
I miss you're smile,  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while**

And even though we're different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,

I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you

She finished singing the song and the car was quiet for a few minutes before they all erupted in laughter. Everyone knew what that song was about... it was about Mary.

"I found a joh" Sam said from the backseat.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"Mysterious killings occured in Radford, Alabama... get this all the victims were sliced in half.

Danni looked in the rearview mirror at Sam and her father, and then looked at Dean before looking back out the window and saying three words before falling asleep.

"Back to business"

**A/N**: Okay that's it... that's all folks... but I'm still not sure about making a sequel, hmm. Thanks to everyone for reviews and I hope if I make a sequel you guys will read it to. So see the button at the bottom of the page press it and send your last review for this story please. Oh and that song that I used is NOT MINE! Ok now that I got that settled. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
